Wish Us Luck
by Casi
Summary: Harry enters his sixth year at Hogwarts. Harry finds it's easier to confront Voldemort with his friends by his side. Petunia has a well hidden secret and Harry has Tonks close by his side. The Gryffindor gang is united for more mischief in another year.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am merely borrowing some of J.K. Rowlings superb ideas.   
  
Fifteen-year-old Harry Potter sat on the roof of the house on Privet Drive reading by flashlight a book entitled, Advanced Potions for the Advancing Wizard, which pictured an old witch moving about the cover mixing ingredients into a large cauldron. Most kids wouldn't have known a book like this existed but Harry Potter wasn't like most boys. As he read he paused occasionally to take notes on a piece of parchment with what looked to be a swan feather quill. The flashlight he was using slipped from his fingers; he dived forward to catch it before it went rolling off the roof while cursing about not being able to use the wand that was sticking out of his back pocket. He knew he wasn't suppose to use magic outside of his school Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but the temptation was huge. He knew there were exceptions to the rules because of his situation. Obviously one who has been chosen to end a war between the Wizarding society and an evil dark lord has to have the means to defend himself, but that's all he could use magic for, and he knew Voldemort wouldn't have the courage to attack him at the Dursley's, or at least he hoped he didn't.   
  
Harry set his quill to the side and stretched his body upward; he then laid down on the roof staring into the sky. It had been a long day. Any other person would be curled up in the confines of their rooms sleeping away the pain, but Harry couldn't, it was what brought him to the roof. Today he had sat through his godfather Sirius Black's memorial service. The entire experience was numbing. Dumbledore's speech kept replaying in Harry's head, "Sirius did not die for a lost cause. We must continue to be united and we must continue to fight! Unlike our enemy, our power lies within every person who believes in the cause. Voldemort is powerful, yes, but his desire to acquire so much power leaves him weakened. He holds all of the power himself. His death eaters are nothing without him and when he is destroyed all of the power he has worked so hard for will be destroyed with him. Remember those who have died and keep fighting!" As Dumbledore ended his speech to cheers Harry had looked over to Remus Lupin and felt his heart drop and the guilt of Sirius's death hit him harder then it ever had before.  
  
Lupin was slumping in a chair in the corner and his body was shuttering with sobs. There was never any spoken confirmation but Harry was pretty sure that after the reunion of Lupin and Sirius at the Shrieking Shack they had not only fallen back into the friendship that they once had but also had rekindled an old love affair. Harry had never asked them about this nor did he see them acting affectionate in front of others, but the looks they gave each other when they thought no one was looking told Harry almost everything. Now the one person Lupin had loved was gone and Harry blamed himself. Shifting on the roof Harry felt a tear trickle down his cheek and he did nothing to try and stop it. If he had only studied Occlumency harder, then Sirius wouldn't be dead. Voldemort would have never come to him in his sleep and led him to the Ministry of Magic. No matter how many times people told him it wasn't his fault he didn't believe it. Even when Dumbledore tried to take the blame Harry's guilt may have slightly lifted, but the bulk remained.  
  
Harry stared again into the heavens and followed the movement of a dark cloud over the moon. He felt himself detach from his sorrow as he envisioned himself drifting along with the cloud. A stirring in his pocket brought him back to reality. He reached into his pocket and retrieved the gold Galleon that had become rather warm within seconds. The Galleon had been an idea of Hermione's and Dumbledore had only perfected it. To the untrained eye the Galleon looked real but to any member of the Order of the Phoenix it was more. On the front of the Galleon showed the initials of members of who were in danger and when a lightning bolt appeared on the front of the Galleon it meant that there was a raised risk for Harry. On the back of the Galleon initials of a member followed by a certain numerical code which symbolized the location of where the member was needed. Harry flipped the coin onto its side where he saw initials fade away and the initials N.T. appear. "Good", he thought to himself, "a guard member who was more then willing to talk to him." The past several weeks at the Dursley's were rather boring. One could only handle them for about a good twenty minutes before slowly losing sanity. This summer was better than most because the Dursleys knew that the mistreatment of Harry would only bring more wizards and witches around. Even though the treatment of the Dursleys had improved, Harry still longed to be immersed into the wizarding world he had grown to love.   
  
Harry heard a pop and the sound of someone landing next to him. He assumed it was just Nymphadora Tonks but he could never be too careful and fingered his wand, ready to pull it out and shout a curse if the situation proved necessary. "Who's there?" he whispered.  
  
A voice responded, "Oh, put your wand away, it's just me." The young witch appeared as she pulled off her invisibility cloak. "At least you haven't been taking lessons from Mad-Eye Moody. I learned the hard way as to why you should never take him by surprise. My backside was covered in boils for at least a week!" The witch grinned and ruffled her pixie-cut lime green hair.   
  
Harry chuckled. " He only hit you with the Furunculous Curse? That seems a little weak for Moody."   
  
"Oh no, that wasn't all he hit me with! That was just the irreversible! You don't know what discomfort until you have received a powerful boil curse someplace where the sun doesn't shine." Tonks paused for a moment and looked Harry in the eye. "So how are you doing with… well, you know and everything…" What Harry had of a smile disappeared and his gaze fell to his hands where he began examining his fingernails. He knew she wanted to talk to him about Sirius's memorial, but Harry really had no clue what to say. He felt a hand on the side of his face gently guiding it up so he was looking Tonks in the eyes again. "You know his death wasn't your fault right? I know you've heard this a lot but it's the truth." Harry felt tears rising up under his eyelids and hoped she wouldn't notice and maybe change the topic, but she continued. "Oh, Harry, you know that no matter what happened Sirius would have been there to protect you? And if he had lived that Voldemort would have only continued to target him to get to you? Harry, over fifteen years ago Sirius pledged to your parents and to the Order of the Phoenix that if need be he would make the ultimate sacrifice for you and he was only the first of all the Order members to make this pledge. Know that the only person to blame for past deaths and the death that are surely to come is Voldemort. Only him and his vermin Death Eaters are to blame, no one else. Especially not you."  
  
Harry was reduced to sobbing. Tonks pulled him into a tight hug letting him cling to her and sob into his shoulder. Finally after what seemed an eternity he felt that the guilt was being lifted from his shoulders. He wasn't to blame, he really wasn't. The words kept repeating in his head. He pulled away from Tonks as he began to calm down and whispered, "Thank you."   
  
Tonks broke off the hug and let her eyes wander to her surroundings where she noticed something and burst out into giggles. "Harry, is that a Swan Feather?"  
  
Harry blushed. "Oh, well, I got it from Hermione for a Christmas present several years ago. When Lockhart was teaching she thought that since he wrote with something similar everyone should. I have a peacock feather somewhere in my room also. I just figure that since I'm not in school no one will notice what I am writing with, especially the Dursleys. The minute they see anything related to magic they walk out of the room."  
  
Tonks couldn't help but giggle. The look on Harry's face while he tried to explain to her why he was using such a dainty quill to write with was just too much. As she kept laughing Harry just kept turning a darker shade of red. "I am sure you can be the next Lockhart. We will need someone to take his place since no one is sure he'll ever gain his memory back." She started laughing a little bit harder. "Here, let me get your quill for you and a clean sheet of parchment so you can practice signing your name!"  
  
Harry kept turning red and glared at Tonks. "Go snog the back end of a Blast Ended Skrewt." This only threw Tonks over the edge and she fell over laughing. Harry kept staring at her. "Are you about done yet?"  
  
After several final snorts of laughter the still red faced Tonks gained her composure. "So what are you working on out here at two o'clock in the morning?"  
  
"Potions, I still can't believe I got the grade to get into Snape's NEWTs class." Harry shuttered a bit as he said Professor Snape's name empathizing his dislike of the teacher.   
  
Tonks only grinned again in response and said, "You really don't like Snape? I will admit he was a bit rough on us Hufflepuffs, but I loved potions. My secret is that I use to have a huge crush on him."   
  
Harry gasped, "That slimy git! Why?"  
  
"Well, I always respected his power, my Gods was that man powerful. The potions he knew and how he could so easily cause devastation or just as easily save lives… how can one not fall for someone with that much power?" Tonks blushed a bit as she gushed about her old Professor.  
  
Harry winced. "Power? The man is cruel!"  
  
"It's his way of making you learn. If he was nice and bubbly do you believe you would spend the time trying to perfect your potions?"  
  
"Well no… but he could be harder on the Slytherins."  
  
"Many of the Slytherins come from Death Eating families and have been told to obey Professor Snape they believe he is still loyal to Voldemort, so he doesn't need to scare them into learning the power of potions. Even those Slytherins that aren't the children of Death Eaters respect the power of Snape's control of potions. That is a great trait of the Slytherins, they envy and respect power.   
  
Tonks mention of Snape being a Death Eater made Harry curious. Harry knew that Snape was doing something special for the Order of the Phoenix but no one ever told him what. Harry couldn't help but ask, "Is Snape still a Death Eater?"   
  
Harry watched as Tonks search for the right thing to say before she slowly replied, "Technically yes, Severus Snape is still a Death Eater. I know he goes back to Voldemort and feeds him false information about Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix's movements. Voldemort still considers Snape one of his higher ranking Death Eaters but I believe that Voldemort is becoming suspicious and Snape is slowly losing rank." She paused for a moment before continuing. "Snape works for us now. I know that even though he partakes in some Death Eating activities he strays from others."  
  
Harry knew that the 'other activities' Tonks was referring to meant muggle killings and tortures. From the little that Tonks had told Harry he was left with several more questions. "How does the Order know that Snape is working for them? How do we not know he is feeding the Order false information and telling Voldemort everything he knows? Has Voldemort been killing again? I haven't heard anything about it if he has been."  
  
Tonks looked Harry up and down trying to pass judgment as to exactly how much she should tell him. She had been given permission to talk openly with him tonight because he had been through so much during the day hours and Dumbledore wanted her to use her guard duty to give him someone trusted to talk to. She of course hadn't been Dumbledore's first choice but Remus Lupin, of whom Harry had grown close to, was in no condition to be supportive to Harry because he himself had to deal with the reality of his lovers death. Dumbledore didn't really think that Mr. or Mrs. Weasley were good candidates to talk openly with Harry either. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley often saw Harry as one of their own children and would do what they could to protect him and that included not telling him the whole truth. The only other Order members that Harry really trusted were the older Weasley siblings and they proved not to be very good candidates either. Charlie was in Romania and Harry didn't know him that well either. While Harry always found Bill to be cool, Harry didn't know him well enough to confide in him. Then there was Percy, who still wasn't trusted with a lot of information within the Order since he recently had come crawling back from the Ministry of Magic. So Percy wouldn't have been able to answer some of the questions that Harry would have. Harry trusted and knew the Weasley twins Fred and George very well but Dumbledore knew that the twins often affected people in rather negative ways that would probably involve some sort of immature antics. Yes, the twins had matured quite a bit since they flew off from Hogwarts, opened a joke shop and were later allowed to join the Order of the Phoenix, but they still had very mischievous ways. Dumbledore actually encouraged their antics because it was an important trait of their work for the Order of the Phoenix. Sizing Harry up Tonks decided to tell Harry as much of the truth that she knew, because otherwise Harry would find one way or another to get it out of her. She carefully began, "Well, Dumbledore trusts Severus and Snape has contributed a lot of correct information that he wouldn't dare sharing with us if he wasn't on our side. We don't even give him information that good to tell the Death Eaters. He has made a great many sacrifices to help the Order and has undergone a lot of… unpleasantness. And yes Harry, we believe that Voldemort is killing again. It doesn't make the magical papers but it has been all over the muggle papers. Their policemen believe that there is a muggle serial killer running around London because they find all of the bodies the same way, mangled, and they have no clues because Death Eaters clean up rather well after themselves. This hasn't made the Wizarding newspapers yet for one reason. Certain people still aren't willing to believe Voldemort is back in full power."  
  
Harry took a moment to ingest what Tonks was telling him before he spoke up, "So Dumbledore trusts Snape? He trusted Quirrell and he trusted the imposter Moody and they both tried to kill me. He trusted Lockhart and he tried to remove my memory and leave Ginny in the Chamber of Secrets to die!"   
  
"But Harry has Snape tried to kill you yet?"  
  
"Well no… actually he has saved me several times."   
  
"See, he isn't going to give you to Voldemort. If he were he would have done it by now. I also believe he is indebted to serve Dumbledore. Years ago Dumbledore saved him from a fate worse then death, a Dementor's Kiss." Tonks' face hardened. "I am not suppose to know much about this, but I have occasionally overheard conversations and from what I can understand Snape began to regret what he did. He went to Dumbledore for help and Dumbledore took him under his cloak and protected him from the Ministry and from Azkaban. From the rumors I have heard about Snape's past he has done several things that would have gotten him a Dementor's Kiss and because Dumbledore saved him from that, Snape owes his life to Dumbledore."   
  
Harry gasped he didn't mean to but he did. He never realized what his Potion's Professor might exactly have held in his past. "So umm... that puts Professor Snape in a different light for me I guess… so did Snape ever figure out about your crush on him?"  
  
This made Tonks blush. "Well, actually he kind of did. When I was in Auror training…" Tonks became distracted by the coin in her pocket, which was becoming warmer. She pulled out the coin as Harry did the same and slowly looked at it. The back of the coin glowed oddly with ALL237. Harry didn't recognize the code but Tonks obviously did and swore loudly, "Oh Shit!" 


	2. Chapter 2

Tonks quickly jumped to her feet and pulled out her wand, slowly turning as she surveyed the neighborhood in front of her. "Harry, get up and keep an open eye."   
  
The boy continued to look bewildered and stammered, "What's going on?"  
  
"No time for explaining," hissed Tonks "Just get up and pull out your wand. Keep an open eye and a stunning spell on the tip of your tongue. Whatever you do, do not use it until I tell you." Tonks let her eyes roam the neighborhood looking for movement. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a movement but as she turned to look she noticed that person behind the movement had a golden glow. "Harry, to your right; Arabella Figg. The glint of gold you see is the coins; it's a way of protecting us when members are on alert. It's something Dumbledore recently added. Members give off a golden glow so others will recognize fellow Order members before one launches an offensive strike. I think this feature is mainly for Mad-Eye." As Arabella carefully walked up to the house Tonks bent over and filled the older woman in on the situation. "No current danger here. Just looks like an attack on location number 237, but I'm sure you've already been in contact with Dumbledore. Now we just have to wait for the Special Guards. Your best bet is to wait by the door and they'll let you in when they search the house."   
  
Mrs. Figg nodded in understanding while Harry only became more confused. "Special Guard? Isn't that you? And where is location 237?"  
  
"Harry, stop asking questions. The Special Guard will be here soon enough and will answer any questions for you." Tonks snapped. She again noticed a figure moving to the North that was glowing a golden tint. She whirled around to face the South and saw a similar glowing figure. "The Guard is here." Tonks announced. The figures walked towards the house and stopped at opposite ends of the property and shouted a spell and green streaks shot up out of both wands. The streaks met in a high arch above the house and spread out, surrounding the property in a green glow before fading. Tonks narrated, "The anti-apparation ward up." The figured stepped forward several feet before repeating a similar action, except this time the house was surrounded by a blue light. "Ward one is up." Tonks continued to narrate the actions of the two people. The two people again stepped forward several feet, sending up a stronger spell that engulfed the house in a purple glow. "Ward two is up." Tonks again announced as two figured ran over to the house.  
  
"Tonks! Arabella! Harry! Everything alright?" George Weasley hollered as his twin hoisted him onto the roof with Tonks and Harry.   
  
Harry's eyes popped out of his head. "You two are my Special Guard?"  
  
"You better believe it!" smiled Fred.   
  
Tonks glared at the boys, "You three can catch up later. You two need to get inside and secure the house and maybe let Arabella in because I need to be leaving."  
  
With that the boys crawled into Harry's bedroom window and began securing the house. They made sure all of the windows were magically locked and were charmed so they wouldn't break. They also checked to make sure there weren't any uninvited guests and that the fireplace the Dursleys had bricked up was disconnected from the floo network. After checking the kitchen they let in Arabella who immediately started spreading out parchments and maps over the table. As they worked their way through the house they came upon the bedroom of the snoring Dudley. They snuck in, sealed his window and inspected his room without any complications. The second to last room belonged to Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, Fred and George slowly crept in and began to search the room. Vernon Dursley let out a loud snort in his sleep, startling Fred who dropped the window he was slowly lowering with a loud crash. Both of the Dursleys bolted awake from their sleep. Mr. Dursley roared, "What the hell do you think you are doing, foolish boy!" He grabbed for his glasses expecting to see his nephew in the room causing the ruckus but was instead surprised to find two redheaded young men pointing wands at him. He recognized these boys from past unpleasant experiences. "What are you two doing in my house?! In my room!" Vernon Dursley looked over to his wife who appeared very pale and frozen with fear. Their effect on his wife infuriated him even more. He stormed out of his bed in his flannel pajamas screaming, "What did you do to her? Curse her? Make her better this instant!"  
  
The redhead on his left, which happened to be George, spoke up, "We did nothing to her. She is just a bit shocked it seems. Probably afraid your screaming will attract the neighbors."  
  
The other boy, Fred, shook his head, "We're here to protect you and Harry, well, mainly Harry. So the last thing we would do is curse your wife."  
  
"Although," George grinned a bit mischievously, " We have been given this sleeping drought." He flashed a vial of purple liquid, "We were told we may administer it if you and your family are uncooperative. A sleeping muggle is better than one that will go about screaming alerting his neighbors and any Death Eaters that may be around."   
  
At the words Death Eater Petunia gasped and turned to her husband and whispered, "Vernon please let them be. If there is a chance of those Death Eaters coming here we need all the wizarding protection we can get."  
  
Mr. Dursley stared at his wife. He didn't know what a Death Eater was and he defiantly didn't like the fact that his wife knew something about the freakish world of wizarding that he didn't. The Weasley twins exchanged looks of astonishment. Mrs. Dursley knew an awful lot about Death Eaters and their threat to their safety for being a muggle. Amidst the shock Fred spoke up, "We better go and get Harry off the roof. You may go back to sleep otherwise your neighbor Arabella Figg is setting up in the kitchen and I am sure she can fix you a cup of tea."   
  
Fred and George left the still slightly shocked Mr. and Mrs. Dursley in their room and headed back to Harry's room after quickly checking the closet and under the bed for Death Eaters. Fred stuck his head out of the window and hollered, "Everything alright out here?"  
  
Tonks replied, "All is fine. Can we come in yet?"  
  
"Yes, send Harry in first then you follow!" Fred told the occupants of the roof.   
  
Harry climbed through the window closely followed by Tonks. Fred ran forward to close and seal the window. Tonks grinned at the twins, "Those wards are awesome! I don't think Dumbledore could have done much better. He is definitely right that your humor makes your magic extremely powerful. As I was watching the lines I saw a squirrel try to cross the ward and pop! It turned into a snail. Bloody brilliant."  
  
The Weasley twins led Harry and Tonks into the kitchen where Mrs. Figg was scurrying about making tea in the muggle fashion for the groggy Dursleys, who could only stare at the neighbor that they had once labeled eccentric but normal. Vernon Dursley grumbled, "What, am I the only normal person in this neighborhood?"   
  
His grumbling was returned with a glare from Arabella Figg, "I was only placed in this neighborhood to keep an eye on Harry. Being that I am squib I draw very little attention to myself."   
  
George and Tonks stood near the door urgently whispering. George then nodded to her and pointed his wand at the door saying several choice words to bring down the charms placed on the door to let Tonks out. Tonks sprinted through the wards into the middle of the street, where she disapperated with a soft pop. As soon as Tonks disappeared George shut and resealed the door. He then walked over to the table where he chose a map, pointed his wand at it and said projectiles. He then tapped a blank wall where a map of the Dursley's house and a blank area that covered a large radius around the Dursley's residence appeared. On the map were seven dots, six labeling the people present in the kitchen and one labeling the sleeping Dudley.   
  
Harry looked over the map with an awed expression, "It's just like the Marauders Map… how did you guys manage this?"  
  
"We didn't make it, Sirius and Lupin made it before… well, you know, and they named me and Fred the keepers of the map."  
  
Fred continued for George, "We were also made the official crisis baby sisters of Harry Potter or, as the Order likes to call us, the Special Guard. Basically if Voldemort is up to something we have to make sure you don't get your arse into too much trouble."  
  
Both Harry and Petunia looked up startled. "Voldemort? What is going on?" Harry began to look panicked.   
  
Arabella put her hand on Harry's shoulder in a motherly way that Harry wasn't quite use to and said, "Harry, we don't think Voldemort is going to show up here, but the Death Eaters held in Azkaban have managed to escape"  
  
"So that's what 237 is, Azkaban. If the Death Eaters are already gone, why does the Order need to be there?"  
  
"Well that's the strange thing; Azkaban was pretty much deserted, except for quite a few corpses. It seems that Voldemort killed all of the prisoners who were soulless or refused to join him. The Dementors have disappeared as well."  
  
Harry gasped and Petunia shuddered and spoke up, "You mean to tell me those wretched beings are floating around the country looking for little snacks?"   
  
"Actually, no, we think that Voldemort has taken them to his hiding place and keeping them in his service. He will most likely keep them hidden until the battles begin. I don't expect they will be seen in the muggle world anytime soon. Voldemort would like to starve them before he lets them out into the wizarding world, or he will feed them his victims or his servants. He won't do anything that will draw attention to himself just yet."   
  
Petunia sighed with relief, "Thank God. I only have seen one Dementor in my life. I was only a little girl then, but I don't want to ever see one of those dreadful creatures again." Petunia quickly stopped. She realized she had said too much.  
  
The entire room stared at her and Harry whispered, "But only wizards can see Dementors."   
  
The silence in the room was the interrupted by an urgent buzzing noise. Both Weasley twins turned to the map where several new dots had appeared. 


	3. Chapter 3

Fred ran to the door and took down the protective charms to allow the dots on the map to enter. Dumbledore entered followed by Mad-Eye Moody, Tonks and Remus Lupin; Harry and his guards recognized the three people immediately but Mr. Dursley became overwhelmed, "What the hell is this?! First I am waken up by these red-headed heathens!" Mr. Dursley motioned to Fred and George, "I then find the neighbor I have trusted for years is another one you freaks!" He nodded his head towards Mrs. Figg, "And worst of all I find my wife knows way to much of your kind! And then, I have more freaks walking into my house! My house of all places! Why don't you take the boy and get out of here!"  
  
Mad-Eye grabbed for his wand and Dumbledore motioned for him to leave it be and approached the large man, "Mr. Dursley, we finally meet. I am Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Dumbledore grabbed Vernon's hand and shook it. For some reason this calmed Vernon Dursley. It could be guessed that Dumbledore had ways of employing magic over people without the use of a wand, but that was a secret only Dumbledore would know. "Now Mr. Dursley I would like to introduce you to some of the people I have had guarding your house." Dumbledore pointed to each Order of the Phoenix member as he introduced them, "This is Alastor Moody, Nymphandora Tonks, Remus Lupin, and I am sure you are well acquainted with Fred and George Weasley and Arabella Figg by now." Dumbledore lifted his hand from Vernon Dursley's grip and went over to Petunia, "Hello Petunia, I haven't seen you in years! My have you changed, last time I saw you, you were about seventeen? It wasn't long before you had left home if I remember correctly." Dumbledore grinned at Petunia.   
  
"Well now standing about the kitchen isn't very comfortable now is it?" Dumbledore announce to no one in particular and with a flick of his wand he enlarged the table and cleared it of Fred and Georges mess and chuckled, "Always running into messes where the Weasley twins are involved." Then with another flick of his wand her conjured up several large fluffy purple chairs. Dumbledore walked over to one of the large purple chairs and plopped down. He motioned for the rest of the room to join him around the table. "Now isn't this better? Wait almost forgot the tea and pastries" with another flick of his wand Dumbledore conjured up a glass of tea for the occupants of the table and several plates of pastries.   
  
Vernon still in a bit of a daze looked to his wife, "How does this freak know you so well?" Petunia turned pale and looked from her husband to Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore leaned over to Petunia and genially put his hand on her shoulder. "Petunia I think it's time to tell him about your past. There is no sense in hiding from it anymore."   
  
Petunia dropped her gaze to the table, "All I ever wanted to be is normal, why should I come clean now?"  
  
"Petunia if you don't tell them now I will have to inform Harry and the Order of the Phoenix at some point. Since its your story I prefer you tell it."  
  
"I don't even know where to begin."  
  
"Petunia start at the beginning, it's always the best place to start."  
  
Petunia looked up from the table to Dumbledore's encouraging smile and then to her husband who was staring at her confused. "Vernon, I never wanted to hurt you. I well, I guess I was protecting myself by not telling you who I really was. I told you I left behind my home and family after school because they were horribly freakish people, but that's not true. I was the freak in my family, I was the odd one out and I only wanted to be as normal as I could be… You understand this right?"  
  
Vernon snorted and stared at his wife, "Are you trying to tell me you are one of them?"  
  
"Not exactly. Let me try this from the beginning. I was born Petunia Ann Thomas my Dad was a plumber and my Mum was a waitress in the town dinner I also had a little sister, Lily. Lily was only two years younger than me and we got along well, but then again we were only eight and six when it happened. From what my adopted parents told me my real parents were killed in one of the first attacks, Crutacious curse and then the killing curse. Voldemort was just starting to show himself and he began with torturing and killing muggle families. They came when Lily and I were at school and that evening when we got off the bus we weren't greeted by our parents but by several police men. They told us our parents had been killed and we had to live with family. They took us to live with Alexander and Isabella Evans, who they told us were cousins of our Mothers. The Evans happened to not be any long lost cousins of ours but the Aurors that had been left to disguise our parents murder to the muggle police. Normally they would have left us to the muggle child services system but they claimed there was something so special about us and adopted us. They never said anymore as to why we were special but I suspect there is more to that story."  
  
At this Dumbledore broke in, "There was more, there was a prophecy that was made about Petunia and Lily , there wasn't much to it at the time, but we were told that by all costs we should keep Petunia and Lily safe. There was no given reason but we now know that the reason was because one of their children would be the person prophesized to defeat Voldemort."  
  
Petunia stared at Dumbledore, "So there was more? They had to protect Lily, why then did the prophecy include me?"  
  
"We now believe that Lily looked up to you and that without you she would have never gained her powers. It is hard to say why this is, but sometimes a witch or wizard needs something to provoke their powers, you were Lily's provocation, a sisters love does wonders for a witch, but I think it is best for you to go on with your story to explain it all."  
  
Petunia again started her story, "The Evans adopted us and slowly began to introduce us to the wizarding word. They slowly introduced us to magic while raising us as their own children. It was a bit hard for them at the beginning because we were having trouble adjusting to the wizarding household but we slowly learned their ways. Then things changed, Lily began to show that she was a witch. The Evans tried not to notice or make a big deal out of it. But, they couldn't avoid it; especially when Lily got her letter from Hogwarts. Our parents were so proud of her, and I was left the odd one out. Before her letter me and Lily were equal we were both muggles but the Hogwarts letter changed that. At first I would steal her books and read as much as I could when she came home from the summer. I even stole her wand at times and I will admit I even saved up my money and ordered the Quick Spell Lessons. Sometimes even though it was forbidden by our parents Lily would teach me charms and a few useful hexes. I was fascinated by the wizarding world and wanted to know it all." Petunia stopped to giggle, "Our parents use to joke that Lily's high marks were because I would do all of her homework for her which was partially true, I would help her whenever I could during the summer but during the school year I had my own school assignments. It was always so hard to explain to my friends in town why I couldn't invite anyone home or why my little sister attended a school different from mine. I soon started losing friends because of that. They soon started to put together that I was lying to them and left me on my own. While Lily was away at school with people who accepted her I was left at home in a muggle school and a social mishap. My adopted parents did their best to try and make me feel better but it just never worked. I remember at times they would sit down with me when I came home from school and try to help me with homework, that was a mistake." Petunia burst into a fit of giggles, "One should never try to explain home economics to a wizard. Needless to say I was having trouble in my classes because that I wasn't living in a normal home. I began to hate Lily and the Evans. I left home when I graduated from school and never looked back." Petunia again looked up from the table she had been so intently staring at and looked at Harry. "I am sorry for saying all those horrible things about your Mum and Dad and about their world. Their world was once mine."  
  
Harry didn't know what to say. He was getting an apology from one of the people who he thought hated him the most. Instead of saying anything Harry only nodded semi acknowledging the apology.   
  
Vernon glared at his wife, "You have been lying to me all along! You wretched woman! You are no better than them, no better at all! I can't believe I have been married to you all this while and its been a lie!" Vernon Dursley pushed his chair away from the table and stood up. He glared down at Petunia and several of the wizards at the table fingered their wands afraid he would physically lash out. "I am leaving tonight and by tomorrow afternoon I want you all out of my house, including you Petunia, you might as well take that son of yours as well." Vernon stormed out of the door leaving everyone shocked.   
  
Petunia glared at the door. "I never wanted to marry that man, but what was I left to do? I was barely out of school and had no means to support myself." The woman burst into tears. "Our marriage was horrible. I always wanted to go crawling back to my parents, but I couldn't leave. It wasn't until I became pregnant with Dudley the bruises he gave me stopped. Then when Dudley was born things changed, but he was always a control freak. Thank God he is gone… I just don't have anywhere to go now. I have no money, no family, and I have a 15 year old child to think about."  
  
Dumbledore rested his hand on her shoulder. "Don't claim you have any family. You do have a nephew and you were once accepted into the wizarding world you never lose that, you are apart of a large wizarding family for life."  
  
"How can Harry even consider me family, the awful things I have done for him. I was just so afraid of Vernon. I tried to protect myself the only way I knew how, I hide under him following his every command even if it meant hurting a child." She looked up at Harry, "I am so sorry, I don't know if I can express that enough."  
  
Harry again found himself in an awkward situation. Here was the woman who helped cause him so much pain sobbing and begging for forgiveness. Could one ever accept an apology for that? Harry didn't have to worry about responding because Fred and George broke into a burst of giggles, "Dumbledore! You may have to do something about Mr. Dursley!" Started George  
  
"Our wards made him a bit sluggish…" Finished Fred.  
  
Fred and George looked at each other and burst into a fit of giggles. Dumbledore looked at the Weasley twins with his eyes sparkling. "I always knew we could put your twisted sense of humor to use" Dumbledore then turned to Petunia, "I would like to invite you and your son to stay at headquarters with us until we are able to find a better place for you to live. Tonks and Harry can help you pack what you will need. I'll be sending Arabella and Alastor home and the twins, Lupin, and I will bring down the protective charms surrounding the house and then modify a large slug's memory a bit." Dumbledore chuckled at his last comment and pulled out his wand and followed the Weasley twins out of the room.   
  
Tonks took charge of those remaining in the kitchen, "Mrs. Dursley… er… Petunia, how about you go upstairs and change into something comfortable. I am sure Harry can help me find your trunks so we can charm em a bit so we can fit more into them. I don't think waking your son up right now would be the best idea. We should pack his stuff first then wake him. This might over whelm him a bit."  
  
Harry snorted, "Waking him up to pack would be the worst idea. Even with a charmed trunk the boy couldn't fit everything he wanted to bring." Harry then looked up at his aunt and mumbled, "Sorry Aunt Petunia."  
  
Petunia headed up the stairs and led Tonks to the cupboard under the stairs where he had lived for eleven years and turned to Tonks, "The trunks are in there but its locked. They keep my school stuff in there, but little did my Aunt and Uncle know the Fred and George taught me to pick locks. I could pick the lock for you, but I assume you using your wand would take a lot less time."   
  
Tonks pointed her wand at the door, "Alohomora" The door swung open and Tonks peered in and wrinkled her nose, "Seems even the best looking house has its hidden disaster areas."   
  
Harry looked in after her and reached in to pull a string attached to a single bulb light hanging in the middle of the small space. He grimaced, "Hasn't changed much since I lived in here." He nodded to the small cot, "They still have my old bed in here."  
  
Tonks looked disgusted, "You mean you use to sleep in here?"  
  
Harry nodded, "This is where I slept and when I was being punished this is where they would lock me for days at a time." Harry sat on the bed and buried his head in his hands, "What am I suppose to do now? Forgive those that made me miserable for my entire life?"  
  
Tonks sat down next to him and wrapped an arm around him, "Harry in time they might grow on you but for now you don't have to forgive them for anything, now lets get these trunks out of here."  
  
Harry and Tonks magicked three trunks, including Harry's school trunk, up the stairs. Harry pointed Tonks in the direction of Petunia's room and then went to his own room to pack the few things he had. When he was done he went to his Aunt Petunia's room where he found her and Tonks throwing random things into the trunk. Harry sat on the bed and watched. His Aunt Petunia pulled open a drawer of which contained his Uncle's undergarments and smirked. "Harry I was wondering, can I borrow your wand for a minute. I just want to know if I still know how to do this." Harry afraid to disobey handed his Aunt his wand. She pulled out a large pair of Vernon's shorts, pointed the wand at them and firmly said, "Widgyish" the shorts glowed a shade of pink for a moment and then returned to their normal state.  
  
The witch standing next to Petunia snorted with laughter, "I remember using that on my ex boyfriend! The boy walked funny for a week until he figured out his pants had the wedgy curse placed on them."  
  
Petunia smiled gently at Harry who sat on the bed looking somewhat astonished and confused. It was a shock to him that his rigid Aunt knew magic let alone was able to have a gentle smile for him. She spoke up, "Harry that was something you mother taught me. She was a great teacher, even though she was my little sister I looked up to her."   
  
Tonks looked around the room and broke the awkward slience between Harry and Petunia by announcing, "I think we have what you need here, lets go pack your son's things."  
  
Petunia led the way to Dudley's room and flipped on the light, "This probably won't wake my little Dudkins, he can sleep through just about anything."   
  
Tonks stared at Harry holding back a giggle. The whale-like mammal sprawled out in the bed was anything but little and she assumed had grown out of the pet names years ago. Tonks summoned the trunk she had left in the other room and performed a simple enlargement charm on it. "There you go Petunia, I am sure you would like to talk to Dudley in private. Harry and I will go see if we can be of any help to Dumbledore." As Harry and Tonks turned to leave the room Dudley snorted in his sleep and rolled over exposing his hideous wrestling themed shorts.   
  
Tonks couldn't help but burst into a fit of giggles when she and Harry finally got out of the range of hearing, "I suspected your cousin was bad… but that is just scary."  
  
Harry grinned, "You haven't seen him awake yet."   
  
As if on cue a loud voiced boomed down the stairs, "We're going where?"  
  
Tonks and Harry busted into giggles, "I am almost tempted to invite you to stay at my flat with me until they get a better place to live."  
  
Harry grinned, "Oh no you have to stay at Grimauld place to protect me!"  
  
Another whine wafted down from above, "But Mummy I can't live without my television!"  
  
In sharp reply they heard Petunia, "Dudley there is no electricity in wizarding homes so it is the last thing you need. Now hurry up and help me pack!"  
  
About twenty minutes later Petunia was followed down the stairs by Dudley who looked scared out of his mind. Dumbledore quickly jumped up, "Ah, you must be Dudley! Pleasure to meet you!" He held out his hand to the boy but Dudley only hid further behind his mother. Harry suspected that Dudley had been told to keep his mouth shut. It wasn't normal for Dudley to keep quiet in the presence of someone different. Dumbledore beckoned the two back to the table where he sat and began talking. "Well since most obvious methods of transportation wouldn't be fitting for this situation I think we should take the Knight Bus to Diagon Alley where we will go to the Weasley Wizarding Wheeze shop which has the only fireplace connected to head quarters."  
  
This broke Dudley's silent spell, "Mum! Did you hear what he said? Us travel through fireplaces like those freaks!"  
  
Petunia glared at her son. "I don't ever want to hear you call them freaks again! I explained to you why things ended up this way. I never wanted this to happen but it's our only choice. I trust Dumbledore not to harm us."  
  
Dumbledore led the group to the sidewalk and stuck out his wand hand and with a large pop a large purple bus appeared; Dudley squealed like a pig and hid behind his mother. By now Harry was use to the chaotic rides of the Knight Bus and held onto his seat with the hopes of not being thrown around to much. When they reached Diagon Alley Fred and George led the way to their shop and quickly let everyone in and light a small fire in magically concealed fireplace that was hidden in a dark corner of the shop's basement. Lupin was the first to go through followed by Harry. Dumbledore then looked expectantly at Dudley and nudged him towards the fire. With a whimper Dudley walked into the fire followed closely by his mother. Dumbledore was the last to enter the fire and turned to the Weasley twins, "Well wish us luck."   
  
Fred grinned, "Now now, they can't be that bad. But if the little pig gets out of line give him this." Fred handed Dumbledore a toffee and grinned, "Oh and tell Mum we'll be over for dinner tonight."  
  
Dumbledore fell through the fireplace with a large thump landing on his butt. He stood up and started brushing off his robes and smirked, "It's been awhile since I have had to do that."   
  
Mrs. Weasley was bustling around the room making a fuss out of the new arrivals, "Now to bed with all of you! Harry I prepared your room I thought you might be coming back. Ron is already up there asleep." She looked to the other two new arrival. "Now two extra people I didn't even think to make up an extra room!" She went to run up the stairs to prepare a room but Dumbledore stopped her.  
  
"Molly dear, I'll take care of them. Maybe you can see if there is anything Tonks needs, I am sure that after the excitement of tonight she isn't in the best condition to be apperating home."  
  
Mrs. Weasley's eyes lit up and she led Tonks up the stairs to a room followed by everyone else to go to their respective rooms. Harry opened the door to the room he shared with Ron and glanced at the small window. The sun was starting to rise already. Harry went over to his trunk which had somehow found his way to the end of his bed and changed into pajamas and wondered if it was ever normal to go to bed before sunrise in the wizarding world. 


	4. Chapter 4

Harry opened his eyes to the bright sunlight. It had to have been midday. He looked around the room; the blank painting on the wall and the two owls dozing in the closet told him he was no longer at the small house on Privet Drive anymore. He groaned and rolled over. He pressed his eyes together tightly begging the Gods to fall asleep again and wake up back in the house on Privet Drive. In the past Harry would have been happy to wake up at Grimauld place but things had quickly changed. He knew it would be hard being back at the house that held so many memories of Sirius, but right now those memories were the least of his problems. He knew that if he were to get up and go down stairs to lunch he would find his Aunt and piggy cousin there. He laid there for what felt to be an eternity before he threw off the covers and stumbled out of bed to his trunk. Flipping his trunk open he sifted through his clothes and mumbled to himself, "Every thing is a damn hand down." Harry quickly pulled on an outfit of which was all something previously owned by Dudley except for the Weasley sweater he had gotten for Christmas several years ago. He sat down on the bed and stared at the door debating if he should leave the bedroom. Leaving the room meant food and friends that cared, but staying meant avoiding his aunt and cousin. Harry's stomach growled making his final decision and he got up and made his way to the kitchen and peeked in. "Hello Mrs. Weasley."  
  
Mrs. Weasley looked up from the counter where she was cutting up vegetables for lunch, "Harry dear! I didn't expect to see you up so early." she smiled and then took on a look of sympathy, "How are you feeling dear, things have been a bit… hectic this summer haven't they?"  
  
Harry grinned. Mrs. Weasley always treated him like one of her own children, "I'm adjusting. Can I help you with anything in the kitchen?"   
  
"Oh no dear. Why don't you go into the drawing room. Ron, Ginny, your Aunt and, cousin Dudley are there."  
  
In the drawing room Harry found his Aunt sitting on the couch reading through what had to be a month worth of back issues of the Daily Prophet. Dudley was sitting next to her wide eyed staring at Ron and Ginny who were sprawled out on the floor playing a game of wizards chess. Harry sat down besides Ron who looked up to acknowledge Harry but quickly went back to concentrate on the game he was losing to his little sister. Harry leaned over to whisper a suggestion to Ron; Ron made a face at Harry and made the move anyways. Just like old times. Harry grinned at the memories of sitting in the Gryffindor common room helping Ron or Hermione along with chess neither were willing to accept help but always took whatever advice he gave them. As the game progressed one of Ginny's pieces busted one of Ron's and threw it off the board. From the couch there was a squeak of surprise from Dudley. Ron leaned over to Harry, "He's been doing that the whole game. You should have heard him the first time it happened. I thought he was going to need a trip to St. Mungos."  
  
Harry laughed and whispered back, "Duddkins is delicate. That's why I always did the house work."   
  
Ron snorted, "Some physical activity might be good for him."   
  
Ginny broke in, "Guys you should be nice. This is Harry's family."  
  
"But Ginny you haven't heard about the things they have done to Harry."  
  
"You heard what Mum said though, Mrs. Dursley was just doing it to protect herself from her husband and his abuse."   
  
Before the conversation could go on anymore Mrs. Weasley hollered into the room that lunch was done. Ron, Ginny, and Harry quickly discarded their game for food and went into the kitchen. Petunia had a bit of a problem getting Dudley to leave the safety of the couch.   
  
"Come on Dudley its time to eat" Petunia tried to coax him up.   
  
"I don't want to eat."  
  
"Dudley dear I know you, you never turn down food."  
  
"I don't want to eat their food."   
  
"Dudley! You are going to march into that kitchen and eat everything placed in front of you! Then you are going to thank Mrs. Weasley for making you such a good meal. They didn't have to take us in but they did. You should just be happy we aren't living on the street." With that Petunia pulled Dudley up and pushed him towards the kitchen. Dudley went into the kitchen closely followed by his mother and sat down with a plop. He carefully inspected the food before him, sandwiches and soup, it looked harmless so he nibbled on the sandwich. It didn't taste poisonous. He then tasted the soup, it tasted fine as well so he began shoveling food into his mouth hoping he could finish eating quickly and leave the room.  
  
Harry surveyed those around him; Mrs. Weasley and her youngest children Ron and Ginny were there and so was his aunt and cousin. Tonks probably went home sometime that morning and Harry doubted that Professor Dumbledore had spent the night. Even with the crowd around him there was someone unaccounted for, "Where's Remus?"  
  
Mrs. Weasley looked up from her soup, "He took his lunch in his room. The poor dear has been cleaning out Sirius' room. I've offered to help but it seems that he wants to do it alone."   
  
Harry nodded at Mrs. Weasley and looked down at his soup trying to blink away a tear that threatened to emerge. Mrs. Dursley didn't notice Harry's reaction but took an interest in the conversation. "Remus? Sirius? Why do those names sound familiar?"  
  
Looking up from his soup Harry answered Mrs. Dursley, "Remus and Sirius were my Dad's best friends. You met Remus last night. He was the one with the graying hair, not the one covering his eye with a hat. Then Sirius is my Godfather, he died just before I came back from school."  
  
"Oh Harry, I'm so sorry. I didn't know about your Godfather." Petunia reached across the table and set her hand on Harry's in a Motherly way. "Now if I remember right, there was a tight group of four boys that your father belonged to. I want to say the fourth boy was named was Patrick right. What ever happened to him?"  
  
"It was Peter. He was the bastard that handed my parents over to Voldemort." Harry spat out venomously.   
  
"Harry!" Gasped Mrs. Weasley, "Watch your language!"  
  
Then something happened that no one was expecting Petunia came to Harry's defense, "Molly, when Harry is referring to the person who was responsible or his parent's death the last thing I would expect him not to sugar coat his language."  
  
Petunia and Mrs. Weasley glared at each other which led to another period of the awkward silence that was starting to become normal. Ignoring the women's staring contest Harry turned to Ron who was noisily slurping his soup. "Have you heard much from Heroine this summer?"   
  
"I get the occasional owl but she seems to be busy." Ron tried to say through a mouth full of food.   
  
Harry nodded, "She seems to be doing a lot of traveling and I am sure she's doing a lot of studying too. I know she is going to visit Viktor Krum and then someplace with her parents. I just can't remember where…"  
  
"Her and her parents went to the United States to…" Ron stopped mid-sentence and dropped his spoon. "She went to visit Krum?!? How could she! He's probably a Death Eater by now since he came from the dark art teaching school!"  
  
Before Ron could go on about the evils of Viktor Krum the doorbell rang and Mrs. Weasley sprung up from her spot at the table and ran to answer the door. She quickly returned followed by Tonks who happened to have short messy dark purple hair and was dress in muggle corduroys and a simple black t-shirt. Mrs. Weasley pushed Tonks towards a chair next to Harry and quickly began to fix her a plate of food. "Molly, no need to get me food. I really have no plans of staying."   
  
"Well just a couple bites before you leave." coaxed Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"I already ate Molly. I really am not hungry."   
  
Oblivious to Mrs. Weasley's and Tonks' bickering Harry noticed something missing, "Why isn't the painting of Sirius's mum screaming?"   
  
Ron snorted with laughter, "You have to thank Dumbledore for that. A week ago he came up with a solution. Muggle Ducky Tape or was it Duct tape… I don't know, but Mrs. Black's painting is now covered in a silver tape."  
  
Harry giggled, "Sirius would have loved to have been the one to put up the tape."   
  
Smirking at the boys conversation Tonks broke in, "I was on my way out to the shops and I thought I should stop by and take Harry along." she quickly turned to Mrs. Weasley, "Yes Molly, I talked to Dumbledore about it. Yes, he okayed a shopping trip with me and Harry." She then turned to Ron, "But only me and Harry. I am only one person and even though I'm an auror it would be safest if I just had to keep an eye on Harry. Dumbledore figured as long as Harry never left my side he would be safe" Tonks stopped and smirked, "Although I am sure he would consent to me allowed to go into the changing rooms alone, but if Harry wants me in there…" Before Tonks could go on she was cut off by a look of disproval from Mrs. Weasley.   
  
"You want to take me shopping? Why?" Harry said in shock.   
  
"Well simple as this. I have noticed your practically dressed in rags. It seems the only new clothing you own is your school robes and a few wonderful Weasley sweaters." Tonks smirked and winked at Harry.   
  
A snort came from across the table where Dudley was sitting. "Take Harry shopping? That's a waste of time. The reason he is dressed in handed down clothes is because he has no money."  
  
Harry whipped his head around to face Dudley. "How dare you say that. I am dressed like this because you and your family insisted on treating me like vermin. Even if I did want to go shopping with my own money your parents wouldn't have taken me. You seem to think I don't have any money. How do you think I am paying for school? Well the answer to that is I have more money in a vault in Gringotts bank than your father makes in five years!" with that Harry got up from the table and grabbed Tonks by the hand. "Come on lets go. I can't stay here any longer right now."   
  
Harry and Tonks left Grimauld place leaving behind them a kitchen full of shocked people. The Weasleys somewhat understood Harry's anger towards the Dursleys. They had seen how the transformations Harry made the past four summers. Harry had always left school happy and healthy and when he returned the next fall he was always scrawny and miserable. On the other hand Dudley sat at the table with his mouth hanging open trying to comprehend what Harry had told him and next to him sat his mother who couldn't hide the sparse tears trickling down her cheeks. 


	5. Chapter 5

Harry stormed out of the house quickly followed by Tonks. "Harry calm down." She put her hand on his shoulder. Harry was looking around as though he were deciding which direction to start running. "Come on Harry he's young and stupid. Don't listen to him!"  
  
Harry glared at her. "I'm young and stupid too."  
  
"Yeah," nodded Tonks agreeing with Harry. "I was when I was your age. Hell, I still am! Opps, I swore in front of an innocent child! Don't tell Mrs. Weasley!" Tonks winked and burst out into giggles. Harry stared at her a moment debating whether he should protest being called stupid or if he should be amused. In the end he joined her in a giggle. "Come on we need to start walking. There's a bus stop down about a mile and the bus will take us close to the Leaky Cauldron so we can go to Gringotts and if you want robes or anything else from Diagon Alley we can get that. Otherwise," Tonks grinned "we can go into muggle London and get something other than robes. Do you know if there are and shops you would like to go to?"  
  
"I uhh don't really know. I have never actually been out shopping for clothes. The only shops I have heard of are those that cater to big boned boys like Little Dudkins." Harry's voice was dripping with sarcasm as he called Dudley by one of his pet names. "I don't think I have even owned a pair of underwear that weren't handed down." Harry then blushed when he realized he was talking bout his underwear to Tonks.   
  
"Gross!" Tonks said making a bit of a retching noise. "I know I would rather go commando than wear your cousins handed down underwear."   
  
Harry turned a bright shade of red. "A lot of times I do."   
  
Tonks grinned and winked at Harry. "You wearing underwear now?"  
  
"Well," Harry continued to stay a lovely shade of red, "no."  
  
"Prove it!"   
  
"NO! I'm not letting you see what's in my pants, or what's lacking in my pants." Harry stopped talking and grimaced, "That didn't sound right… I'm not lacking in certain areas… but I'm not wearing certain undergarments."  
  
"Come on take off your pants!" Tonks barely taunted through her giggles and tears.   
  
"No!" Harry's blushing had subsided by now and was replaced by a sly grin, "You better behave or I'll tell Mrs. Weasley."  
  
"Oh yes, is Mrs. Weasley going to come after me with a frying pan?" Tonks snorted in laughter and slightly blushed. "Maybe I should tell her that you don't wear underwear. I am sure she could knit you a few pairs."   
  
A look of horror crossed Harry's face. "My god, that would itch! Her dreadful sweaters I can handle, but underwear? No thanks."  
  
"Oh come on! I am sure it's better than nothing at all!"   
  
"I don't know about that," kidded Harry, "I kind of like the free feeling. Come on haven't you tried going the day without?"  
  
"Well, yes, but I'm not going to tell you about it!"   
  
Harry stuck out his lower lip in an exaggerated pout, "What? We can talk about my underwear but not yours?"  
  
"Well it's different for me." Tonks blushed.  
  
"Sure it is. Are you wearing any now?"  
  
"Yes I am! Although," Tonks giggled a bit, "they don't cover much."   
  
"What do you mean they don't cover much?" Harry was somewhat puzzled.  
  
"Well I'm wearing a thong." Tonks said as she came to a stop at a corner and sat down on a bench to wait for the bus.  
  
Harry plopped down besides Tonks, "A thong?"  
  
"You know one of those stringy underwear thingies."  
  
"Oh! I have seen those in some of the magazines Dudley keeps under his bed." Harry suddenly stopped. "Oh shit. I said to much. You didn't need to know that." Harry then smirked, "Oh, and opps. The innocent child swore. Don't tell Mrs. Weasley."   
  
Tonks giggled as the bus drove up, "Perfect timing."  
  
"Umm, Tonks. I don't have any muggle money."   
  
"Don't worry. I have enough for both of us. Dumbledore told me to bring extra money and to assume you would only have a little wizarding money left on you."   
  
Tonks paid for the both of them as they boarded the bus. Their bus ride was in silent. Neither Tonks or Harry knew what to say, actually both of them weren't to sure anything they would say would be appropriate for the ears of a bus full of people. After several stops Tonks grabbed Harry by the arm and dragged him off the bus. She mumbled to herself, "Hmm… Leaky Cauldron.." She looked around trying to pinpoint exactly where she was. "That way!" To Harry's surprise Tonks was still holding to his arm and started dragging him down the street.   
  
"Tonks why are you holding me like this?"  
  
"It's how Moody taught me to keep an eye on you."  
  
"Are you planning on doing this all through London and Diagon Alley?"   
  
Tonks chuckled. "Nope, just wanted to creep you out and prove to Moody it only attracts more attention. You know it feels like I'm either dragging a kid out of a candy shop or dragging someone to bed." she blushed slightly. "Not that I've had anyone in my bed."   
  
"Sure, "Harry chuckled, "and I'm best friends with Lucius Malfoy."  
  
"Well I am glad you two have developed such a lovely relationship" Tonks snipped as they walked into the Leaky Cauldron.   
  
"Tonks babe!" the bar tender hollered. "Your usual five drinks to start with and keep them coming?"  
  
Tonks turned a bit red, "Not drinking tonight."  
  
The bar tender snorted a bit. "But the only time I ever see you here is to get blasted."  
  
"This is a special occasion." Tonks snapped at the bar tender and pulled Harry out of the room to the entrance of Diagon Alley and quickly tapped the bricks to let them in. "Harry just to let you know; I don't go to the Leaky Cauldron a lot. I don't want you thinking I'm a drunk or something."  
  
Harry shrugged not to sure what to say but Tonks continued, "I'm human sometimes, I hide in unhealthy ways. Last time I was here is when I got out of St Mungos and found out Sirius was dead. The time before that was maybe two years ago."  
  
Harry nodded. "I can understand wanting to hide."  
  
They walked in silence to Gringotts where Harry withdrew about 300 galleons and exchanged most of it for muggle money. Harry seemed to bit intimidated by the large amount of money but Tonks had convinced him that a new wardrobe would cost that at least. They then wandered about Diagon Alley for a bit window shopping and then stopped at Weasley Wizarding Wheezes. Harry shopped about a bit picking up several essential items. Tonks on the other hand had pulled George into the corner and was discussing using the basement floo to get home. After Weasley Wizarding Wheezes Tonks pulled Harry into Madam Mulkins "Now you at least need one or two casual robes." she was saying to Harry as she pushed him toward the racks of colorful robes. She pulled out a lime green robe, "What about something like this."  
  
Harry snorted, "Not my color."   
  
"What about this, baby blue would look good on you."   
  
"Maybe. I just don't know what size I am."   
  
Tonks pushed him towards the dressing rooms with several different sizes of robes at hand. "If anything goes wrong just holler." she giggled a little bit. "You realize that Moody wouldn't be to happy to know that I let you out of my sight?"   
  
"I'm not letting you watch me change! Mrs. Weasley would have your head for that!" with that Harry entered the dressing rooms to decide on a size.   
  
Tonks and Harry left Madam Mulkins with three robes in colors a bit to dull for Tonks, but Harry was pleased with navy blue, black, and a forest green robe trimmed with gold.   
  
The pair made their way into muggle London. "So Harry any clue where you want to go? Or at least what kind of clothes you want?"  
  
Harry shrugged, "I don't know much about clothes. You seem to be the expert, so someplace that doesn't sell something you would see my uncle or cousin in and preferably someplace that doesn't sell Weasley sweaters."  
  
Tonks debated to herself a bit, "Why don't we just wander a bit until you see someplace that interests you. I mainly shop at muggle thrift stores, and I am sure you actually want new clothes."   
  
Tonks and Harry wandered around until they found a store that carried clothes that looked to cater to younger people. Harry surveyed the clothing racks carefully occasionally picking up a pair of jeans or a t-shirt in a size that looked appropriate and brought them into the changing room. Harry came out the dressing room giggling. "Never having clothes that fit has made me naive when is comes to sizing." He ran back to the clothing racks and began exchanging clothes and grabbing more. Harry had began to create quite a pile of clothes. He was worse than a small child in a candy shop and grabbing everything in sight. He finally stopped looking at his selection and asked Tonks, "Do I need anything else?"  
  
"Do you still plan on going commando or should we check out the underwear section?"  
  
"I uh, guess that would be a good idea." Tonks and Harry walked over to the underwear section and Harry looked slightly lost. "I never knew I had so many choices."   
  
"Just pick out what looks comfortable."   
  
Harry began to grab random styles of underwear and throwing them onto his collection of clothes, while ignoring Tonks looking on. He then remembered who he was with and blushed. "Now you can tell everyone what kind of underwear I wear."   
  
"Hey, at least I can tell them that you wear underwear now." Tonks chuckled  
  
"I don't think this is fair. You get to see what I wear, but I don't get to see what you wear." Harry whined a bit while joking.  
  
Tonks shrugged. "I guess it's not, but you still aren't going to be able to see what I wear." She shook her head, "Adolescent hormones kicking in for you Harry?"  
  
Harry blushed and quickly changed the subject. "So, all I need is socks now." He quickly grabbed a few packs of socks and began to take his large pile of clothes to the register to check out.   
  
Tonks and Harry finally left the store carrying about seven bags. "Harry," Tonks grinned, "taking you shopping is worse than shopping with a girl. You take forever!"  
  
"Sorry, I just never have been able to do that before."   
  
"I'm just teasing you. I understand. How about instead of going back we go to a restaurant for dinner."   
  
Harry grinned, "I haven't really ever been to a restaurant. I was always left at home and when they did take me to places like McDonalds the Dursleys ordered for me. I always got the cheapest thing on the menu while Dudley got 2 full meals to himself."  
  
"That settles it we're going out to dinner, I'll pay and you can order whatever you want. Just let me call Molly first." Tonks pulled out a mobile phone and punched in several numbers. "Mrs. Weasley it's Tonks." she paused a moment, "Yes, yes, everything is fine. We just wont be home for dinner we are going to go to a restaurant. We'll be home in a few hours via Fred and George's. Yes we'll see you then. Goodbye."   
  
Harry stared. "That's brilliant. Using mobile phones. No one in the wizarding world would think of it. Hell, most people in the wizarding world wouldn't touch one."  
  
"The phones were Arabella Figg's idea. She's a really bright woman. She would make a fantastic witch. It's such a shame she's squib."   
  
"She was always nice to me when I was younger. It's just her thing for cats that scared me."  
  
"Yeah, I'll agree with you on that one." Tonks led Harry into a small restraint where a waitress quickly led them to a table and handed them menus.   
  
Harry looked his menu over salivating. He looked up from his menu, "Can we get dessert?"   
  
"Of coarse, but what about a meal?"  
  
Harry went back to his menu. There was so much to choose from. He finally decided on a cheese burger, fries and a milk shake. Once the waitress left he turned his attention to Tonks, "Thank you."  
  
"For what? Teasing you about your underwear all day?"   
  
"No, for caring enough to take me out."   
  
"It was mainly Dumbledores idea."  
  
Harry continued his thought. "I am sure I could have asked Mrs. Weasley to take me but that would have been really awkward. I know she has taken me school shopping or has actually done my shopping for me in the past but I always feel… I don't know how to describe it."  
  
"Guilty?"  
  
"Well not quite. More ashamed. They are such wonderful people and have worked so hard for all they have, and then there's me. I haven't done anything to deserve what I have. Hell, I don't even use what I have."  
  
"Harry, I don't think that how much money you have really bothers the Weasleys. They have it harder than most, but it's the way they chose to live life. So far you haven't made any choices on how to live your life really. It seems everyone has made those choices for you."  
  
Harry nodded but was distracted from the conversation by the arrival of food. Harry began to eat quickly barely allowing time for him to breathe. "Harry! Your going to suffocate if you don't slow down" Tonks teased.  
  
"Hey its been awhile since I have had a good meal."   
  
Tonks shrugged and went back to picking at her food as Harry ate his meal and then ordered a large piece of pie for dessert and quickly eating that. When Harry was done inhaling his food Tonks paid their bill and they headed towards Diagon Alley to go back to Number 12 Grimauld Place. 


	6. Chapter 6

Tonks and Harry found themselves standing in front of the Leaky Cauldron again. Tonks quickly leaned down to Harry and whispered, "I'm going to warn you now, half of the bar is going to be quite inebriated by now. Just walk through quickly and ignore any remarks or whatever."  
  
"If they say anything it's going to be to you." Harry stated. "They would never want to hassle me. I don't think my butt is cute enough."  
  
"I don't know about that… You are pretty cute." Tonks winked and pushed open the door. She stopped dead in her tracks something was wrong. The bar was empty and the tables were still covered with partially drunk alcoholic beverages. "Harry wand out, now." Tonks kept her eyes moving at all times searching the room for any hidden dangers. "Were going to enter Diagon Alley. If there is any threat I'm going to grab you and apparate. Whatever you do don't let go of me if that happens." Tonks grabbed Harry's arm and slowly crept forward to the entrance of Diagon Alley. She pushed Harry flat against the wall and motioned for him to stay there as she tapped the bricks to open the entrance. She quickly stepped back next to Harry so she wasn't standing in the open incase there was an immediate threat behind the wall. She heard Harry beside her gasp as they were greeted by the view of smoke billowing from a building in the distance, both Tonks and Harry immediately recognized the building as Fred and George's joke shop. Harry surged away from the wall ready to run to the building but Tonks held him back, "Damn Gryffindor courage." She pulled the coin from her pocket and tapped it with her wand and mumbled a few words. Harry felt the coin in his pocket begin to warm. Tonks then pull him close in a tight embrace, "Hold on tight. I hold no responsibilities if you let go and get splinched."  
  
Harry felt his body lift up off the ground and the world swirl around him. While Tonks had a firm grip on him he still held on for dear life. The feeling only lasted several seconds, but came to an abrupt halt as he felt his body smack hard onto the cold pavement of a darkened room. "Ow, where are we?"  
  
"Shut up and stay there." scolded Tonks. She lit the end of her wand and slowly approached a door. She started muttering spells Harry had never heard before. He assumed she was taking down wards of some type. After a long stream of mutterings she reached for the door and opened it and peaked her head into a corridor. She then motioned for Harry to follow her out of the room. "Harry take your wand out and follow me. Stun anything that moves." Once Harry was out she shut the door and muttered several more spells leaving the wall with no trace of a hidden room. Harry looked as though he were about to speak up but he was quickly shushed.   
  
Tonks grabbed Harry by the arm and led him down a hall that looked rather familiar. He gasped and blurted out, "We're at Hogwarts! You can't apparate at Hogwarts!"   
  
Tonks abruptly stopped and turned to face the boy. "Hush! I don't want you getting us killed" she harshly whispered.   
  
Harry whimpered at her cold voice and followed her through the familiar corridors. He began to recognize as a route he took everyday. She was soon leading him up the staircase that would bring them to the entrance of the Gryffindor Tower. Tonks finally stopped at the portrait of the Fat Lady. The Fat Lady's eyes widened as they approached. Tonks spoke up, "This is just like the drills. Is anyone in the tower?"   
  
"Nope all is secure" The portrait gained a dignified look. "Password?"  
  
"Parsley" the door swung open and Tonks pushed Harry into the room and continued to talk to the Fat Lady. "Remember don't let him leave for any reason at all and the only people allowed into the common room are Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, and Severus Snape."   
  
Harry who was standing in the entryway looked confused. "Why only them and what happens if I'm left here for days? I'll starve!"   
  
Tonks turned to Harry and glared at him. "Dumbledore, Minerva, and Severus are the only ones who can totally fight off the Imperius Curse and possession, and you won't starve." Harry's facial expression quickly turned from one of confusion to that of fear. Tonks knew she was being harsh but it was all apart of the aurors duty. Emotionally detach and allow nothing to interrupt so the task at hand could get efficiently completed. She couldn't be grinning and goofing around when there was immediate danger. "Harry, I'm just trying to keep us alive." She then snapped her fingers "Dobby".   
  
The house elf appeared in front of her in a soft pop. "Dobby was summoned?" he asked in his formal house elf mannerism. The little elf then squeaked in excitement when he saw Harry standing in the entrance of the Gryffindor common room. "Harry Potter has come to see Dobby!"   
  
"Dobby." Tonks spoke up. "You remember the drill we went through concerning the protection of Harry?" The elf nodded. "Well tonight is not a drill. I need you to keep guard of the Gryffindor Tower and do whatever you have to do to prevent anyone but Dumbledore, McGonagall, or Snape from entering. This may mean you may have to come up against Lucius Malfoy."  
  
The elf nodded, "Dobby no longer serves the bad wizards the Malfoys. Dobby is free and Dobby would never ever let anyone hurt Harry Potter!"   
  
"Now Dobby I also need you to make sure Harry is comfortable and make sure he doesn't starve or anything." Tonks smirked at Harry and quickly winked letting her normal goofy self come through her auror demeanor. She pushed the portrait shut leaving the house elf and Harry alone in the common room and made her way through the dim hallways back to the hidden apperation room of Hogwarts.   
  
Harry flopped onto one of the Common room couches and buried his head in his hands, "Oh Gods." he muttered in exasperation   
  
Dobby danced about the room in his hyper active excitement "What shall Harry Potter need for his stay? Fire? Of coarse the Gryffindor common room is always chilled" Dobby lifted his arm towards the fireplace and with nothing more than a wave of his hand there was a roaring fire in the fireplace. "Now Dobby promised Miss Tonks that he wouldn't let Harry Potter starve so we must get Harry Potter food." He again waved his hand towards the table and several large platters appeared containing a small feast. Dobby grinned, "Now if there is anything Dobby can get Harry Potter, Harry Potter just needs to snap his fingers and say Dobby. For now Dobby will be outside keeping watch." with his last statement Dobby disappeared with a soft pop.  
  
Harry lost himself in the flickering of the fireplace. The flames slowly licked against the wood slowly consuming it. He sighed and looked about the room gold and red. Everything contained these colors. Gold-- a color obviously representing the sun and wealth. The world revolved around these two things. The sun was essential to maintain life. Wealth on the other hand wasn't basic biological necessity but on a social level it was very important. Wealth sets your standing, without it you are a nobody and often considered less than human by those who have financial security. Red-- A color of anger, of blood, of force, and of aggression; but it was also a color of passion and leadership. These colors while being very powerful also carried many negative characteristics. Harry's mind wondered if this vile color combination was there to represent what the ideal Gryffindor should be. Everyone has heard of Gryffindor bravery which would fit in with the ideas of the sun, leadership and passion. But, what about the anger and desire for a higher social standing. The more Harry thought about it the more he realized the snobbery in the Gryffindor household. Gryffindors believe they were better than everyone else. The only other house that seemed to have this belief were the Slytherins. The similar beliefs is what led to their house rivalry.   
  
Harry shook his head trying to bring himself out of deep thought. Thinking only made him feel worse, and the idea that Gryffindors and Slytherins were so similar was quite disturbing. He could only imagine Ron's reaction if he told him that he should get along with his Slytherin counterparts because they really had so much in common. A giggle escaped Harry's lips at the image of Ron using every profanity he'd ever heard in order to describe his excitement of creating an alliance with Draco Malfoy.   
  
Harry got up from his spot and paced the common room. He made several trips around the room until he found himself in front a bookshelf he never paid much attention to in the past five years. He scanned the titles most of the books looked to be old school books that were discarded by their previous owners. He scanned through the countless numbers of transfiguration and potions textbooks until a book caught his eye. It was rather beaten up and said nothing on the spine of the book so Harry pulled it off the shelf and there was no labeling on the cover either. Interested he opened the book and was met with the neatly handwritten title, "Interesting Facts About Hogwarts Professors; The Things You REALLY Didn't Want to Know" and underneath the title it was dated 1990. Harry grabbed the book and headed over to Dobby's platters of food and poured himself a glass of pumpkin juice and grabbed an apple to munch on. He then went over to the fire and began to flip through the pages. Most of the things written inside were either not believable or nothing of extreme interest. There were several stories of interest though, including a comprehensive analysis trying to prove that Snape was a vampire. Harry didn't believe it, but was amazed by the work someone had put into it.   
  
Harry found himself indulging in a rather graphic account of one of Professor McGonagall's exploits in animagus form with Mrs. Norris. He was deeply embedded in the chase scene through the transfiguration hall when he heard the painting covering the entrance softly creak open. Harry reached out towards his wand in a precautionary measure and looked up expecting to see Dumbledore, McGonagall, or Snape. Harry's heart stopped and his wand rolled onto the floor. Standing in front of him was a tall figure in black robes and a white mask. Harry let his first instinct take control and he hid behind the couch groping the floor for his wand. Above him he heard a harsh voice, "Mr. Potter, is there a reason why your crawling about the floor like a common rodent?"  
  
Harry looked up to see his potions master removing the white mask from his face, "Professor Snape?"   
  
"Yes, it's me." the man snapped. "Now to your feet."   
  
Harry stood staring at his professor wearing the Death Eater uniform. "What are you doing here?"   
  
"Depends on who you ask." Exhaustion was evident in the professors eyes, "If you ask Albus I am here to check on you and if you ask the Dark Lord I am here to see if your in the building and if you are, to bring you to him."   
  
Harry looked frightened, "So which are you here to do?"  
  
"You're a fool Potter. My allegiance lies with Dumbledore. Once in my life I was naive, but I have surpassed that portion of my existence." Snape tried to snarl but it was rather ineffective, meeting with the Dark Lord always drained him emotionally and physically.   
  
Harry stared at his Professor unsure what to say without looking like a fool. Instead of speaking he decided that staring would be in his best interest. Harry stared at Snape and then the hideously carpeted red floor until Snape spoke up again. "I must be going. Someone will come to get your shortly."   
  
Snape placed the mask back over his face and turned from Harry. In his graceful stride he went through the portrait hole and back to Voldemort.   
  
Harry found himself back on the chair near the fire bored. The common room wasn't the same without the noise of his fellow Gryffindors. The book he had been reading had lost his interest and he wasn't to sure if there was much else to do. He stood and paced the room again before climbing the winding stairs to the boys dormitory. Walking down the hall of doors he chose the door he knew to be his own dormitory. Inside things were different. The room was bare and the beds were stripped. There was none of the lived in warmth that the room usually had. Harry sighed and sat on the bed he had slept in for the five years he had been in Hogwarts. Harry's mind began to drift back to the memories he had from the past years of Hogwarts which eventually led him to drifting off to sleep. He wasn't sure as to how long he had been laying on the old bare mattress when the voice of Professor McGonagall woke him.   
  
"Mr. Potter," her brisk voice interrupted his dreams, "you must awaken. We need to get back to Grimmauld place."   
  
Harry yawned and stretched before he sat. "How?"  
  
"I shall be taking you down to the apperation room and we will apperate together. I must remind you it is of most importance you hold on tight."   
  
Harry followed Professor McGonagall to the apperation room where he found himself uncomfortably clinging to his transfiguration professor as they disappeared with a pop.   
  
Harry hit the floor of the entrance of Grimmauld Place rather hard, fortunately he was able to stay on his feet this time. Although it was well into the night the house was well lighten with candles hanging about the walls and the house wasn't filled with the creaking sounds of night but with harsh voices and sobbing from the kitchen. Harry followed McGongall into the kitchen unsure what else to do. Inside he found Mrs. Weasley sitting at the table crying with Mr. Weasley standing above her with his hand on her shoulder. They were surrounded by several other Order members including Dumbledore. Dumbledore was looking down at Mrs. Weasley with a rarely seen look of anger. "Can you tell me Molly why you didn't notice that the twins has disconnected the floo network? There should have been an alarm sounding. Was that ineffective?"  
  
Mrs. Weasley tried to talk through her sobs, "It worked. I just got so scared. My babies were in trouble!"  
  
"Mrs. Weasley you realize that you put their lives and the lives of others in danger by not alerting the Order immediately? Unfortunately Nymphandora took Harry into Diagon Alley. The most dangerous place for him at the time and sadly it was her, not the first person who knew of the problem that alerted the Order!"  
  
The sobs of Mrs. Weasley increased, "I'm sorry! I am so sorry!"   
  
"Enough Molly, you should go to bed. You have two injured children to take care of tomorrow." Dumbledore snapped.   
  
All eyes were on Mrs. Weasley as she made her way out of the kitchen door with the physical support of Mr. Weasley. Dumbledore shook his head as they left, "Sometimes a Mother's love is a curse." he then took notice of Harry being in the room. "Harry! Come over and have a seat! I am sure you have a few questions."   
  
Harry went over to the table and took a seat. Dumbledore set a cup of tea in front of him and Harry took a sip and let the warmth of the tea calm him. Harry looked up from his tea, "Thank you. How are Fred and George?" The idea finally crossed his mind that they could have been easily killed in the nights occurrences. Harry swallowed hard, "They survived right?"  
  
"Yes, yes they are fine. Several nasty hexes and curses but St. Mungos will have them fine in no time. They were able to disconnect the floo network before apperatting to safety."   
  
Harry nodded, "Why attack them though?"  
  
"Well that's my fault." Again Professor Dumbledore was taking fault for something that seemed beyond his control. "It was noted that we entered their residence the night before last and that we never left. Later you were seen exploring Diagon Alley and London without ever leaving their shop. It was assumed there were clues to getting to you and the Order within their shop so the Death Eaters attacked." Dumbledore let a slight twinkle into his eyes. "I do hope the shopping trip went well though."  
  
Harry nodded to the bags he had left near the doorway, "It was nice, thank you. Somehow I remembered to actually bring the bags here."   
  
"Good, good!" Dumbledore grinned meaning to go on but was interrupted with a pop and Severus Snape landing on the kitchen floor in a heap. Dumbledore jumped to his feet and rushed to the man. "Severus!"   
  
A groan from the floor was heard and Snape sat up. "Voldemort decided to test my allegiance." Snape's face looked as though someone had beaten him. His eye was swelling and turning purple and his lip was busted and bleeding.  
  
Dumbledore helped the man to a chair with great care and conjured up an icepack to place on the eye that was darkening in color. "What do you need Severus?"  
  
"Just some rest. He's done worse. The Cruciatus was short this time."   
  
Dumbledore pulled his wand out intending to heal Severus to the best of his ability and looked up to Harry, "Harry I think it's time you got some rest."   
  
Harry nodded and quickly made his way out the door remembering to pick up his bags from the days earlier shopping trip and headed up the staircase to his room. 


	7. Chaper 7

Harry stumbled barefoot down the stairs still dressed in his flannel pajamas. He had just crawled out of bed and had only one thing on his mind. Food. Harry entered the kitchen and yawned while he rubbing the sleep from his eyes and ran a hand through his severe case of bed head. His eyes roamed around the kitchen as he debated where to start his search for food. He began opening cupboards and peeking inside hoping for something edible he found several random food items, several vials of substances that he expected were house hold potions and a shopping list. He silently swore to himself. Just his luck it was grocery shopping day. He went back to rummaging through cupboards and had found what had to have been the wizarding equivalent of a refrigerator, a random cupboard with a cooling charm placed on it, and was looking through there when he heard someone walk into the room.  
  
"Try the cupboard under the sink."  
  
"What?" he said looking up to face his Aunt.  
  
"Molly told me she left you food under the sink." Petunia moved over to the table and sat down. "I don't exactly understand why it's under the sink but that's where she said she had left it."   
  
Harry opened the cupboard under the sink and it became apparent as to why his lunch was left there. "Warming charm," he said as he took a seat at the table. He began to eat with his Aunt looking over at him. Her gaze was unnerving. He looked back up to her. He was unsure what to say, but he had to break the silence somehow. "Chip?" he offered.  
  
"No thanks, Dudley and I ate lunch at a normal time today."  
  
"Oh," said Harry. He looked around the room for a hint as to the time but found nothing. There was no hint of a clock and the pouring rain outside left no daylight to base the time on. "What time is it?"  
  
Petunia smirked at the boy. "A little after three in the afternoon."  
  
"I'm sorry," Harry mumbled. "I should have been up earlier."  
  
Petunia reached out to touch the boys arm making him flinch slightly. The idea of him being afraid of her broke her. She knew it was her own damn fault. She should have stood up to her husband early on, but she was to weak. "Harry don't worry about it. You can sleep in as late as you want. You had a rough night."  
  
At a loss for words Harry shrugged. He started eating again but the silence was gnawing at him. Deciding that an uncomfortable conversation was better than the silence he spoke up. "Where are the Weasleys?  
  
"At St. Mungos they will be home for dinner. St. Mungos that's right?" Petunia sighed, "This is so hard to get use to."  
  
Harry nodded, "Your telling me. You were right though it's St. Mungos. How are Fred and George doing?"  
  
"This morning Mrs. Weasley said that the curses they were hit with were completely reversible and they would be home tonight or tomorrow. I think they are staying here since their shop and apartment above the shop were completely destroyed."   
  
A grin spread across Harry's face. "You realize they are going to torture Dudley?"  
  
Petunia shrugged, "He's a big boy. He can fend for himself."   
  
Harry choked on his pumpkin juice in shock.   
  
Petunia continued, "He needs to learn that what goes around comes around."  
  
"But I thought you didn't know about Dudley and his bullying."  
  
"Oh I knew, but that bastard of a husband wouldn't let me do anything," she sighed. "Thank God that's over."  
  
Throughout the last couple of days one thing still remained a mystery about Petunia. Harry played around with the idea of asking for a short moment in his head before he opened his mouth. "Aunt Petunia, I thought only wizards and witches could perform magic and see dementors."  
  
Petunia bit her lip trying to figure out the best way to explain it. "After Lily was accepted to Hogwarts I became jealous. I thought it was so unfair she was so special and I wasn't. I wanted to be an equal to her again. I read everything I could find. Lily was really helpful by supplying me with books that they didn't have in the normal world. The more I read the more I figured out that a wizards power isn't unique to just wizards, but wizards are born with a special ability to harness and use those powers. Well, you know what squibs are right?"  
  
Harry nodded his head.  
  
"To a wizard that can harness their powers the powers are normally triggered by a deep emotion, but when you don't have that ability there's a chance you can learn to through certain exercises. In the past this has worked for squibs and I figured that if a squib can do it I should be able to as well. Through a lot of work and a lot of help from your Mum I slowly started to enter the magic world. By no means am I witch, but I have been able to use a little bit of the magic in me. I am more sensitive to the magic around me which allows me to see the dementors."   
  
It was just so hard to comprehend that his aunt who had treated him so cruelly because of his back round only wanted to be what was. She had worked far harder than anyone he had known to learn magic and amazingly did so. She had to have know what was happening when early in life Harry found himself performing accidental magic , but it was her to helped lock him in the closet. It was her who denied him necessities of life. It was her who never stood up for him. She was the one person who may have had a clue as to what he was going through, but she never even tried to pretend she cared. Why should she act like she cares now. He had to get out of the kitchen the more he thought about his Aunt the more he couldn't stand her. He looked up and pretended to grin. "Where's Dudley?" he asked hoping that he could avoid the boy as he ran off to his room.   
  
"He's in his room pouting. I refused to send him to that horrid school his Father had sent him to. Instead he's going to the public school," Petunia sighed. "I'd like to send him to a nice private school, but I can't afford that." Petunias voice trailed off and quietly to herself she added, "I'm going to have to get a job for the first time in my life."  
  
Harry nodded unable to stay in the room any longer. "I need to go study" he said getting up from his spot at the table and taking his dishes to the sink before rushing off to the safety of the upstairs bedroom he shared with Ron.   
  
The owls in the closet softly hooted in welcome as Harry fell into the chair in front of the aging small desk that lined the one of the walls of the yellowing white washed room. He buried his face in his hands taking slow breathes trying to sooth the anger he was feeling. Pushing the pads of the fingers against his head he slowly massaged his temples quietly muttering to himself in a barely audible voice and lacing his language with obscenities. He just couldn't believe his Aunt. How could she ever expect him to forgive her. Harry was beginning to lose himself in thought when he heard a swish of wings and felt and owl gently set itself down on his shoulder. "Hey Hedwig," Harry murmured to the owl. "Your just using me for owl treats," he softly jested with the owl as reached for a container on the desk. He pulled a small treat from the container and held it out for the snowy owl who gingerly took it out of his hand. Behind him he heard the hyperactive fluttering of wings and spastic hoots of the small owl Ron owned. Harry turned to the closet and grinned. A small ball of feathers was fluttering around the top shelf of the closet. Harry got up from his chair with Hedwig still placed on his shoulder and set an owl treat on the closet shelf while Pig hooted around Harry's head in excitement. Hedwig made a noise of distaste for the small birds antics. Harry reached up and lightly stroked his fingers against her soft feathers. Harry again sat down at the desk and pulled the large Transfiguration text book to him. He began reading and taking precise notes. He had to do his best this year. He wasn't willing to let anything get in the way of him becoming an auror.   
  
Harry wasn't to sure how long he had been studying when the door creaked open and Ron entered the room. Ron snorted when he saw what Harry had been doing all day. "Has Hermione possessed you?"   
  
"Nope," Harry answered barely lifting his head from the text. "How are your brothers?"  
  
"Their fine. They have been harassing the nurses all day. It's gotten to the point where their assigned nurse refuses to answer their call light and instead sends a male nurse who looks older than Dumbledore to their room. They should be coming home tomorrow afternoon," Ron said as he threw his cloak onto a chair and sat on his bed. "How was your day with the Dursleys?"   
  
Harry shrugged pulling his attention away from his textbook. "I didn't see Dudley at all but Aunt Petunia is… I don't know how to explain it. I guess she expects me to feel bad for her or something because she has been through so many hardships." Harry sneered at the thought. "That's not going to happen."  
  
"Right!" agreed Ron. "It shouldn't happen after the way she has treated you. You know today that piggy son of hers spent most of the morning whining because he couldn't go to some school. It was quite annoying."   
  
Harry nodded. "I heard about that." A smirk began to appear on Harry's lips. "You realize that now he is going to have to wear the Gods awful black uniform that Aunt Petunia tried to make me wear before I was accepted to Hogwarts. She literally dyed some of Dudley's old clothes for me. I know that she can't afford to buy him a new uniform. Serves him right. For once he wont be getting the new and the best."   
  
Ron snorted and pulled a book out from under his bed and began flipping through the pages. Curious, Harry looked over and out of shock fell off his chair onto the hard wood floor and burst into a fit of giggles. Through giggles he questioned Ron. "Divination? Are you mad?"  
  
Ron nodded, "Yes, yes I am. I had to take one more class to please my Mum and Divination seemed like a better option than History of Magic."  
  
"Anything is better than History of Magic. What classes are you taking this year?" Harry asked.  
  
"Charms, Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Divination, and Herbology," Ron listed. "What about you.?"  
  
"Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Charms and Potions. They are all the classes McGongall said I should take if I wanted to be an Auror." Harry shook his head in disbelief. "I still can't believe I got into potions."   
  
"Harry an Auror? You never told me that's what you wanted to be!"  
  
"Oh yeah, sorry I had a lot going on." Harry blushed. He wasn't use to the idea of people supporting his decisions. "What are you planning on doing after Hogwarts?"  
  
A look of confusion crossed Ron's face. "I'm not really sure. I was thinking that if I didn't know by the time I graduated I would help dad out at the ministry or something. So do we know if Hermione has dropped any classes?"  
  
Harry grinned. "Nope she is taking everything. She thought it was such a shame I dropped Astronomy and History of Magic." Harry rolled his eyes. "She takes everything way to seriously."  
  
Before the conversation could go on Mrs. Weasley was heard yelling through the house that dinner was ready. Ron and Harry joined the small crowd in the kitchen and began eating. Harry couldn't ever think of a meal with the Weasleys that had ever been this quiet. Partway into the meal a doorbell disrupted the silence. Mrs. Weasley got up from the table and was soon followed back into the kitchen by Tonks. Tonks had a large grin on her face and sat down next to Harry at the table and started filling a plate with food. After taking several mouthfuls of potatoes she turned to Harry and poked his side. "Guess what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I found out you have a birthday coming up in two weeks. I know you celebrated your birthday with the Weasleys and the Order last year but this year I decided to throw you a real birthday party at my apartment. No adults."  
  
Harry stared at her. "Your kidding." No one had ever considered throwing him a real birthday party before.   
  
"Nope. Saturday the 31st you and some of your classmates will be arriving at my apartment to have a party."   
  
There was fury in Mrs. Weasleys eyes. "A party with out a chaperone? Albus surely wont agree to this."  
  
Tonks turned to Mrs. Weasley. "I'll be there to chaperone and Professor Dumbledore has already approved. He thinks it would be a great idea. I went to him with the idea today."   
  
Mrs. Weasley was defeated. She quieted but held the look of fury in her eyes.   
  
Harry was left in disbelief. He turned to Tonks and pulled her into a tight embrace. "Thank you so much." 


	8. Chapter 8

Harry sat cross-legged on his bed fidgeting with his quill, stroking the soft white feather gently across his cheek. He stared down at the parchment in his lap and bit his lip, deep in thought. Sitting next to him was Ron paging through an owl order Quidditch supply catalog. Occasionally he would point out a broom or new style of Quidditch robes. Ginny was across the room sprawled out on Ron's bed, mindlessly picking at the lint balls stuck to the comforter while she pretended to listen to her brother. Except for Ron's occasional comments they remained in silence until Harry asked, "So who should I invite to my party? I just don't know where to begin."  
  
Ginny looked up quickly, forgetting the lint balls that had kept her so entertained. "Why not just invite the entire D.A.?"  
  
Harry contemplated this for a short moment. "That's a good idea, but I think that Tonks' flat would be to small."   
  
Ron and Ginny nodded and Ron spoke up, "Who do we want there for sure?"  
  
Harry thought for a moment and began to write as he spoke. "Well, Hermione of course. Fred and George, the Gryffindors in our year..."   
  
Ron thought for a moment. "What about the Gryffindor Quidditch team and past members? So that would be Alicia, Katie, and Angelina."   
  
Harry wrote their names down and his eyes lit up. "Oliver Wood! I doubt he can come with his busy training schedule, but it would be fun if he could!" Harry thought for a few moments and looked over to Ginny. "Anyone you want to invite?"  
  
"Well, umm, Luna would be nice," she said.   
  
Harry glanced over to Ron with a smirk that would rival Draco Malfoy's best. "Any new boyfriends you would like us to invite?"   
  
Ron's head turned to stare at Ginny in interest. Ginny lightly blushed and said, "Well, I'm still with Dean so it's all good."   
  
"So is he treating you better than Michael Corner?" Harry tried to be nonchalant, but it was hard to hide his amusement at Ron's protectiveness over Ginny.  
  
Ginny had a hint of what Harry was doing and decided to play along. "Oh yes, he treats me wonderfully. He is also a much better kisser than Michael ever was."  
  
Ron's eyes bulged. "You've kissed him! On the lips?"  
  
"No Ron, I kissed his big toe. Yes, I kissed him on the lips, and I must add, he is quite talented with his tongue!"  
  
Ron's jaw dropped and he turned to Harry in amazement. "Can you believe it?! She's too young for that!"  
  
Harry chuckled, "Ron you're just jealous that your little sister is getting more action than you are."  
  
Ron's face turned to a shade of purple. He quickly got up from his place on the bed with Harry and stormed out of the room. Behind him Harry and Ginny burst into a fit of giggles. Harry grinned. "Thanks."  
  
"For what?" Ginny asked.   
  
"Playing along," Harry said.  
  
"But I was telling the truth."  
  
Harry shrugged, "Well as long as you're happy." Harry got up from his spot on the bed he quickly folded the parchment and stuck it in the pocket of his new pair of corduroys. He assumed Tonks would be around sometime today and he could give her the list. He went over to the desk and grabbed a transfiguration textbook and brought it back to his bed to read in comfort.   
  
Ginny was now sitting on Ron's bed watching Harry with interest. She waited until he seemed buried into his studies until she spoke up. "Do you like Tonks?"  
  
He looked up startled by her comment. "Well of course I do. She's super nice and she's helped me out a lot."  
  
"No, that's not what I meant. I mean do you like her," Ginny prodded.   
  
"Well I suspect I'm too young for her and I've just never really thought of her like that. I just have so much on my mind. It's hard to think about girls with everything else going on."  
  
Ginny got up from Ron's bed and hugged Harry. "If you ever need anyone to talk to, I am here." With that she walked out of Harry and Ron's room leaving Harry wondering.   
  
Tonks was pretty, he wouldn't deny that, but she would never like him. He wasn't anything special and considering he would probably die at the hands of Voldemort, now wasn't a good time to start dating. He pushed the thoughts of the Metamorphmagus out of his mind. Now just wasn't a good time to think about girls. He went back to his transfiguration textbook, burying his thoughts into transfiguration theories.  
  
Two hours of study felt like more than enough for Harry. He wandered down the stairs into the drawing room. Ginny was curled up in front of the fire writing a letter and Tonks was sitting on the couch reading a muggle magazine. Fred and George, who had been discharged from St. Mungos earlier that day secluded themselves in a corner and were whispering earnestly to each other. "Probably plotting some new product or act of mischief," Harry thought with a grin. Ron and Dudley were sitting at a small table in front of a large bay window playing Wizards Chess. Harry's eyes widened by the sight. He stumbled over to the couch and sat next to Tonks.   
  
Harry poked Tonks to get her attention and leaned towards her, whispering, "How long has that been going on?" nodding towards the chess players.   
  
Tonks grinned and whispered back. "What, no hello? Just a request for gossip?"   
  
"Erm, hi Tonks. Now back to Ron and Dudley." Harry kept his voice down so Ron and Dudley wouldn't hear him.  
  
"Well, Ron was whining because he was bored. So Molly made him play chess with Dudley. He groaned and moaned but since they've started, there have been no complaints and I swear I heard laughter from the corner."   
  
Harry snorted. "He must be easily amused."   
  
"Harry!" Tonks laughed in disapproval.  
  
Before Tonks could go on, Harry interrupted, "I know, I know. Be nice to Dudley, he's going through a lot of rough changes."  
  
"That's not what I was going to say. I was going to tell you to keep your voice down so they can't hear you." A sly grin formed over Tonks' pink lips.   
  
Harry found himself staring at those pink lips, remembering what Ginny had asked him earlier that day. Did he like Tonks? Well, she was cute. No, he took that back, she was hot. She was sitting next to him with spiky brown hair, loose fitting jeans that were cut low and hung on her hips, and a tight t-shirt that said, 'Quiet, brain, or I'll stab you with a Q-tip.' She was like a big sister though, or at least what he assumed a big sister would be like. Well, except most big sisters wouldn't be considered this hot. He tried to mentally clear the thoughts from his head. Harry grinned at Tonks. "Well, Dudley should know what I think of him; and Ron, well Ron I think should know better."   
  
"Poor Harry, his best friend choosing his cousin over him."  
  
"No," argued Harry, "I choose studying over him."   
  
Tonks laughed. "Little studious Harry. Your teachers are going to have heart attacks when you go back to school and you actually know what's going on."   
  
Harry shrugged. "Hopefully Snape will be the first to go."  
  
"Harry!" Tonks playfully smacked the back of Harry's head. "Snape is the greatest part of Hogwarts!"   
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "Let me guess. Every girl's fantasy."  
  
Tonks licked her lips and nodded. "What girl wouldn't want to tie him to her bed?"  
  
"Most girls I have met are rather afraid of Snape."   
  
Tonks smirked. "Well, they're no fun."  
  
Before the odd conversation could go much further into the dark realm of tying Professor Snape to beds, Mrs. Weasley poked her head into the drawing room. "Tonks! I was hoping I could talk to you about Harry's party."   
  
Tonks smiled up at Mrs. Weasley and quickly turned back to Harry. "Since we are on the topic of the party, do you have a guest list for me?" Harry dug into his back pocket and produced the crumpled piece of parchment. He handed it to Tonks, who turned her attention back to Mrs. Weasley. "What were you saying, Molly?"  
  
"Well, I was thinking that since you'll have your hands full chaperoning this party maybe me and Arthur could help out and chaperone with you."   
  
"Oh no, Molly, I couldn't possibly ask that of you." Tonks smirked and continued. "I'm sure I could get some extra help from the guests that are of legal age if you're that worried about my ability to handle all this." Tonks turned to the corner where the Weasley twins where hidden and hollered over to them. "Fred! George! You're invited to Harry's party! Want to be chaperones, too?"  
  
The twins quickly whispered between each other and one hollered back, "What do we get out of the deal?"   
  
"The chance to be a role model to younger and more impressionable people!"   
  
The twins consulted again and replied, "Sure!"  
  
Tonks grinned at the paling Mrs. Weasley in the doorway. "Since they were invited anyway, it will save you the extra work. Plus, I consider them very trustworthy."  
  
A/N   
  
I want to say thank you for reading this and I also want to ask for a little bit of help. I need gift ideas as to what other people would get Harry. People like the Weasley twins and Hermione are easy, but everyone else? That leaves me with a cute lost puppy look.   
  
This really is in response to some of the reviews I have been getting. There aren't a lot of reviews that have made me go into this rant but enough to make me want to explain myself. I would also like to say I'm so sorry I haven't updated recently. I have been sucked into the world of reading fan fiction. This is a cruel, cruel very addicting world. I also had no clue how to start chapter 8. I believe I did about five or six starts. This chapter was something I really didn't want to write and it seems really bad to me. I just saw it as a chapter of necessity.   
  
When I started writing this I had two goals of things I really wanted to change. One would be Harry's angst. This is something that JRK did that really bothered me. I really couldn't stand it. It's expected a person in Harry's place would have a rough time, but I don't think it would be taken that far. It also seemed very awkwardly written. (Sorry JKR *blows kisses* I really do love you) So I really wanted to eliminate this. This kind of makes Harry seem out of character, but as a fanfic author I am allowed to make a few changes. A second thing I wanted to change was Harry's hate of Snape. I personally love Snape so you'll see a lot of him in this story popping in or being mentioned. I really want to introduce the side of Snape that I love. He's this dark character that I believe in the end ill die to save Harry's ass. I was also told at one point that it seems weird that Harry hasn't forgiven Petunia for what she has done. I have to question how can you forgive someone who has made your life a living hell for so many years? Who has treated you so foul. I think that with time he might accept her a little bit more, but I think that forgiving something so huge is unlikely.  
  
I have gotten a lot of comments on my Tonks. To those who don't like the Harry and Tonks age difference let me point out this. Harry is 16 and Tonks is about 22 or 23 so there's only a 6 or 7 year age difference. This really isn't that big of a thing. Let me point out JKR hinting at a Bill and Fluer relationship. Fluer is 18 or 19 and Bill is between 31-33, there is a huge gap there. I also read mainly Hermione/Snape fics so the age difference seems minimal to me. Also when I read OotP I saw that Tonks just seemed to have this fascination with Harry. She was there at the end with the people Harry loved most defending him against the Dursleys. That's just a huge hint to me. Now to the complaints Tonks is out of character. Yes, Tonks really isn't a klutz. I think the main reason for this is it's kind of hard to write and when you start without it it's hard to all of a sudden start adding it in there. Also, I really base Tonks after myself and subconsciously I don't want to admit to being that klutzy. I have also been told Tonks is to serious. The only time she has been serious is when she turned into Auror mode. I did kind of explain this in one chapter. When you are in situations like that you learn to detach. You can't be bubbly and funny when Voldie-Poo is attacking. I see Aurors are elite. They have a lot of control and take charge of situations. I think that the normal loose happy going attitude Tonks normally has would be a vulnerability in the field. So turning off the emotion and being hard is necessary for the position she is in, especially when people she cares about are at risk. I don't know if any of that made sense but it's my best explanation.  
  
I also got yelled at for Dumbledore yelling at Mrs. Weasley. I don't understand why this is so unbelievable. By not alerting the Order Mrs. Weasley could have potentially gave the Death Eaters access to Grimmauld place and to Harry. Which would have basically ended the war there. Of course he is going to be mad. 


	9. Chapter 9

Tonks stood in the hallway outside her apartment, grumbling as she fumbled with her keys. Behind her stood Harry, Ron, and Ginny, who surveyed the small corridor curiously. The hall was lined with an ancient peach wallpaper, and seven other doors. Finally getting the door unlocked, Tonks led them into the moderate sized apartment. It was conservatively decorated and neat considering how colorful it's occupant was. Shelves mounted on the walls circled the room and were crammed full of books in a disorderly fashion. A large television sat against a wall in the large sitting room with a comfortable but worn couch set directly in front of it. In the corner was a large pile of colorful bean bag chairs obviously there to make up for the lack of furniture. A small kitchen and dining area were separated from the living room by a bar surrounded by stools. Off to the side there were two doors that probably led to a bathroom and to a bedroom.   
  
Ron looked around amazed. "It looks so…"  
  
"Muggle," Harry finished for him.   
  
Tonks grinned. "My Dad was a muggle-born. There are certain unmagical things he couldn't live without. Now I can't live without them either."  
  
Ginny looked at Tonks with interest. "What can't you live without?"  
  
"Electricity mainly--the stuff is wonderful. I love my television and my dishwasher, too. Even with magic, I can't clean the dishes without breaking at least 2 glasses and a plate." Tonks grimaced, " I'm just no good with general household spells."   
  
Tonks walked over to the corner and grabbed a purple bean bag chair and sat it in the middle of the room before plopping down onto it. She began to unlace her knee-high boots and looked up to the teenagers, who were all staring down at her. "Well, don't you want to come sit down?" Ron and Harry sat on the couch. Ginny decided to be a bit more adventurous and took a seat on a lime green bean bag.   
  
It was still early in the afternoon, so the group had a small lunch party for Harry's birthday, Mrs. Weasley had insisted. The entire Weasley family excluding Charlie, who was in Romania, attended along with a couple of Order members, and Harry's Aunt and cousin. For the first time in his life, Harry received a present from a Dursley that wasn't pulled out of a trouser pocket at the last minute.   
  
While the luncheon was a nice gesture, it was hard for Harry to stay focused on it. His mind kept wandering to the festivities that would take place later that day.   
  
"Tonks?" Harry spoke up, "When will people be arriving?"  
  
Tonks had managed to unlace her right boot and, pulling it off, she revealed a white knee sock.   
  
"Fred and George should have been here ten minutes ago. Hermione should be coming sometime soon, too. Everyone else should be here in about an hour and a half." Having finished, Tonks took the removed boot and threw it towards the door. She immediatly set to work on the second boot.   
  
"Who is actually coming to the party?" Ginny asked directing her question towards Harry.  
  
Harry ran through the list mentally. "Hermione, Neville, Dean, Seamus, umm.. the Patil twins can't make it."   
  
Ginny snorted, interrupting Harry. "I'm sure that's because you and Ron are such lousy dates."   
  
Harry and Ron glared at Ginny, but Tonks looked up from her spot and giggled. "Harry and Ron make lousy dates?"  
  
Ginny nodded. "They took the Patil twins to the Yule Ball in their fourth year. Both of them refused to dance, barely said anything to their dates, and were ditched for some Beauxbatons blokes within fifteen minutes."   
  
Tonks burst into laughter as the boys' faces reddened. Harry quickly tried to change the subject.   
  
"Well, Lavender can't make it either; Luna is coming for sure. Oliver can't come, but he sent me a card and a motivational book for Quidditch players. Katie, Angelina, and Alicia are coming. Oh and Ron, Katie sent a little note with her R.S.V.P. She's this years' quidditch captain and she is going to work your arse off. She wants to see that 'raw talent' she knows you have."  
  
Ron made a noise of disgust. "I don't have any talent; she should know that!"  
  
"Ron, you may not be Oliver," said Ginny. "Oliver…he was a lot cuter and had more talent, but you're the best Gryffindor has right now."   
  
A sharp knock at the door ended the quidditch discussion. Tonks rose from her bean bag, still holding her left boot. Half way to the door, her foot met the thrown right boot. Before she could realize what was happening, her face met the plush carpeting. Scrunching up her face in disgust, Tonks rose a second time from the floor. Finally, left boot still in hand, she flung open the door for Hermione.   
  
"Wotcher!" Tonks greeted. She moved aside to let the girl in.   
  
Thanks to puberty, Hermione had become more sculpted over the summer. Awkward curves had become more defined, her bushy hair began to calm into curls, which fell down just below her shoulders. Her normal unsure body language was replaced with that of confidence and more self-esteem. She wore a pair of boot cut jeans that rested on her hips and a trendy light pink tank top that hugged her body perfectly and even showed a small bit of midriff. As she movedm, a small jewel glinted from her belly button. It was a shock for her friends to see such dramatic changes.  
  
Ron's jaw dropped, totally speechless.   
  
Harry grinned at his friend. "Hey Hermione!"  
  
Ginny jumped up with a squeal and pulled Hermione into a hug. "Wow! Just, wow. You look so great! Your hair! Oh! And the clothes! Oh, and the belly button? My Mum would kill me if I even considered it!"  
  
Hermione giggled and said, "My Mum didn't know about it until I got home from Bulgaria. She really didn't mind though; said I could have done much worse. She just wished I had asked for permission and let them check out the piercing parlor to make sure it was 'sanitary and safe.'"   
  
Finding his voice, Ron blurted, "You're still dating that Bulgarian quidditch git?"   
  
The smile on Hermione's face quickly soured. Ginny pulled her across the room and Hermione was forced to sit on a bean bag. "Ron! We aren't dating. We both refused to do a long distance relationship. Before I left to come home, I said goodbye and that was the end of the relationship."   
  
Harry nearly fell off the couch as he burst into a short fit of laughter. "The mark on your neck suggests you did a bit more than say goodbye."  
  
Hermione blushed and tried to adjust her hair to cover the offending mark. Ron's face also reddened, but for a different reason.  
  
"You let that grouchy git actually touch you?!"  
  
"Ron!" Hermione argued. "All he did was kiss me!"  
  
"Looks more like he was sucking on your neck for a couple of hours." Ron countered.  
  
"I seem to remember the summer before fourth year when you called him genius and actually bought a Viktor Krum action figure?" Hermione snapped.   
  
"Well, I changed my mind!"   
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Just because I've been kissed gives you no right to get jealous, rude, and insult my relationship choices!"  
  
Ron's look of rage quickly turned to a pout. "You're the second person to tell me that this summer."  
  
During all this, Tonks had been in the kitchen, stuffing her refrigerator full of butterbeer and muggle soft drinks while listening to the youth banter on in her living room. Peering over the kitchen counter, she called Hermione over.   
  
"I am going to give you guys a quick lesson," Tonks announced. Pulling out her wand, she pointed it at Hermione's neck and muttered a quick incantation. The red markings quickly disappeared. Grinning, Tonks admitted, "Most useful charm I ever learned."   
  
Ron continued to sulk and mumbled, "Like I'll ever need that charm…"   
  
"Ron! Get a hold of yourself!" Hermoine squeezed between Ron and Harry on the couch. "This negativity and pouting isn't going to get you a girl."   
  
Hermione's attempted words of comfort only turned Ron's self-pity into fury. "Who are you to say what will and will not attract a girl?!"  
  
"Ron, in case you haven't noticed, I AM a girl." Hermione gave Ginny a pleading look. "Back me up here. Self pity is an unattractive trait in men, right?"  
  
"It depends, sometimes it can be cute." Ginny thought a moment and added, "But I have problems labeling Ron as someone I would be attracted to."  
  
Ron glared at his younger sister. "Thanks Ginny, it's nice to know my own sister thinks I'm unattractive."  
  
"Ron! It's not that I think you're unattractive. You just don't fit my tastes. What do you want me to say? That I think of snogging you every night?"   
  
"Ginny!" Ron turned a deep shade of red. "I didn't mean that! I meant…well… I meant…" Ron stumbled over his words, and finally gave up.   
  
Another knock at the door conveniently changed the subject. Tonks rushed to let in Fred and George. Fred carried a large box containing Harry's birthday cake and George carried several colorfully wrapped packages.   
  
"Tonks," said George, "where do you want these?"   
  
"Put the cake on the table and the presents… hold on" She pulled her wand out of a pocket on her torn jeans and conjured up a small table in an out of the way corner. "Put the presents here."   
  
George gratefully dropped off the packages onto the table. Hermione added the presents she had brought in to the table as well. Ron remained on the couch and hollered to Hermione, "Herm, will ya put the present I got Harry up there too?" He pointed out a package sitting near the doorway. Hermione grabbed Ron's crudely wrapped present and threw it on the table.   
  
Tonks drew Harry, Hermione, and the lot of redheads to the bar with several bottles of butterbeer. "Alright. In about twenty minutes, we will have far too many teenagers crammed into my flat. I have muggle movies and I'll order pizza. That should be enough to keep us entertained for a while.   
  
There will be no illegal magic. And no legal magic unless absolutely necessary." She stopped to glare at the Weasley twins. "Notice how I'm directing that comment to two identical redheads named Fred and George."  
  
George held up his hands in mock surrender. "I don't know what you could be possibly implying. I am completely innocent."  
  
Fred nodded in agreement with his twin. "Neither of us has ever done anything that would be deemed inappropriate."   
  
Tonks snorted. "Should I start listing everything you two did when we were in Hogwarts together?"  
  
Fred's eyes widened. "There are innocent ears here!"  
  
"That's what I thought." Tonks said with an evil smirk.  
  
Ron's trademark look of confusion appeared. "What do you mean? Were you in school with my brothers?"  
  
"I went to Hogwarts with you for a year, too. My last year was your first." Tonks explained, leaving Ron even more confused.  
  
"How could that be?" Ron asked. "I never saw you there."  
  
Hermione spoke up thoughtfully, "Tonks is a metamorphagus. She probably looked differently."   
  
"Yup. Dumbledore refused to let me be anything except 'my real self.' I did make minor changes, but he either didn't notice them or didn't mention it."   
  
"What's the real Tonks look like? The one we might remember?" asked Harry.  
  
Tonks whimpered, "Do I have to?"  
  
Four curious heads nodded yes. Tonks screwed up her eyes in a pained expression. Her hair darkened from a bright pink into a cocoa brown and slowly grew from short and spiky to slightly below her shoulders. Her eyes changed from a brilliant violet to a deep penetrating brown. Her nose shifted slightly, growing a few millimeters in length and revealing a scar on the left side.   
  
"Wow," Harry breathed. "I remember you."  
  
"You were in Hufflepuff, right?" asked Ron.  
  
Tonks nodded. "Of course. I couldn't imagine there being a better house."   
  
"There is a better house, Gryffindor," Ron retorted.  
  
Before Ron could continue, Hermione broke in. "You used to study with me in the library! Silent company! It was wonderful." Hermione eyed Ron and Harry. "Now, I can't get a moment of studying without being asked to lend someone my notes, essays, or whatever else they made need."  
  
"It's not my fault you're smarter than me!" Ron whined.   
  
"Ron, you just have to study." Hermione tried to tell the whining boy.  
  
"But what if I don't want to?" Ron continued to whine. Compared to him, the sound of nails on a black board seemed almost soothing.  
  
"Well if you don't want to study, that's your concern. I'm not helping you this year." Hermione snapped.   
  
Six sets of eyes stared at Hermione. She wasn't normally so blatant about her stance. Sure, she would encourage her friends to do their own work, but in the end she would wind up guiding them through the entire assignment. She had never flatly refused.   
  
Ginny was the first to speak up, her eyes glittering with mischief. "It's about time someone made him grow up a bit! Maybe if he takes on some responsibility he'll stop whining over stubbed toes. Then if he stops his whining the female gender will take interest in him, so he'll stop being such a prat to those who are getting more snogging action than he is!"   
  
Harry was the first to laugh. Ron yet again turned red and stuck out his bottom lip.   
  
Gasping for breath, Fred managed, "Is our little Ronniekins having girl problems? George and I will set you up!"  
  
"We know some really great girls that would love to meet you," George added.   
  
Ron eyed his brothers suspiciously. "They probably have two heads or something else seriously wrong with them."   
  
The twins eyed each other, and one said, "So that would take Selma and Mary off the list."   
  
Ron got up from the counter and plopped onto the couch. He turned his head to look at his brothers. "Don't even think about trying to hook me up with a girl!"  
  
George shrugged. "Your loss, little brother."   
  
"Will you guys stop bickering?" Tonks asked. "I need to order pizza. Fred, George, you two are in charge of answering the door. Look through the peep hole and keep a hand on your wand, just in case."   
  
The room quieted down as they waited for guests. The first to arrive were Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas. They arrived together. As the two walked through the door Ginny let out of squeal of delight as she flew across the room and wrapped her arms around the tall black boy.   
  
"Dean! I have missed you so much this summer!" she said, planting a modest kiss on his lips. She led him to an out of the way corner where they sat on separate bean bags, but were rather close. They began talking softly to each other.   
  
Ron's face contorted at the sight of his younger sister's display of affection. Seamus hesitantly joined Harry and Ron, sitting nearby on a bright yellow bean bag.   
  
"Seamus!" Harry greeted. "It's great to see you here. I was a bit surprised to see you coming, what with last year and your Mum…" Harry's voice trailed off.   
  
"My mum is in love with you now, Harry! She figures as long as the brave Harry Potter is around, I'm safe. It's rather annoying, actually. She's turned you into this big super hero when you're just…Harry."  
  
Harry blushed. "Well, at least she trusts me now."  
  
The awkward conversation quickly died down as more guests arrived. The apartment slowly filled until there was only one guest missing, Luna. She dreamily entered and walked over to Harry. "Happy Birthday, Harry."   
  
"Thank you, Luna. I hope you had a great summer," Harry replied.   
  
"Oh, yes." Her voice was soft and entrancing. "It was wonderful. Father and I went to Sweden to capture the Crumple-Horned Snorkack."  
  
"Did you get one?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yes, but it was too beautiful of a creature. If we had kept it, it would have been subjected to the cruel world of humans. So we set it back into the wild," Luna said.  
  
"But don't you want people to know it exists?" Harry asked, a bit confused. Who would take an expedition to find a mythical creature and free it to come home empty-handed and unbelieved?  
  
Luna smiled softly. "I don't have to be believed to know it's real." She drifted away to the kitchen, where she sipped on a butterbeer.  
  
Ron leaned over to Harry and whispered, "She's a complete nutter."  
  
"I don't know about that Ron. She did make a lot of sense. I knew Voldemort was back, and no one believed me but I knew and that was enough to make it true." Harry's mind wandered to Luna. She was so different from the rest of the Hogwarts students, but the mystique around her was something of power, something of intellect. There was something more to her than just the outward oddities.  
  
Greasy pizza was consumed and the weird sisters were on in the background, barely heard due to all the chatter. For the first time in quite a while, Harry found he was actually enjoying himself. Surrounded by his peers, there were no worries and he could be himself and forget about Voldemort. As people began to lose interest, their attention drifted toward the table of gifts. The gifts were floated to a spot in front of Harry. With his friends gathering around, he began opening the largest pile of gifts he had ever seen (that weren't addressed to Dudley). He began unwrapping sweets from Dean; several different defense books from Seamus and Tonks; a set of Quidditch balls from Katie, Angelina, and Alicia; and a Chudley Cannons calendar from Ron.   
  
As the pile began to disappear, Fred quickly jumped up and pushed two packages to Harry. "Open ours! We picked out the perfect gifts."  
  
While afraid to discover the packages' contents, Harry was rather intrigued to know what the twins considered 'the perfect gift.' He began on the larger package, tearing away the multicolored paper. The box's label read 'Weasley Wizarding Wheezes' Ultimate Sampler.' This wasn't something surprising coming from the Weasley twins. "Thanks Fred and George," Harry said politely. "I'll get detention from Filtch just for you two."   
  
The twins beamed at each other as Harry picked up the smaller package. From it he pulled out a bottle of fire whiskey. Harry's eyes went wide and before he could say anything the bottle was snatched from his hands.   
  
"I'll be taking that!" Tonks said, taking the bottle to the kitchen and storing it in a hidden cupboard.   
  
"I can't believe you two would do that! Buying him fire whiskey on his 16th birthday! Don't worry, Harry." Tonks winked at him. "I'll hold onto it for another two years."   
  
"Tonks," whined George. "That was for Harry! You'll probably just drink it all."   
  
"If I do, I'll replace it. But if you keep up this whining, I'll tell your mother." Tonks threatened the two. Fred and George quickly backed down. The wrath of the woman who had brought them into the world was a very frightening thing and should be avoided at all costs.   
  
Harry picked up another package from the table and opened the attached card—it was from Hermione and Ginny. Beneath the fancy paper, Harry uncovered a large box full of potions ingredients. There were also several sugar quills, carefully wrapped to avoid contamination. With them was a little note: 'To make your dreaded time in potions a bit sweeter.'   
  
Hermione grinned proudly as Harry uncovered his gift. Her new look couldn't override her academic obsession. "I thought that since you were in Advanced Potions you could use some replacements and the new ingredients required. Ginny didn't know what to get you, so we went in on the gift together. The sugar quills were her idea. Just do be careful eating them in class; it could be quite dangerous you know. We also picked up a few other ingredients we thought could be useful." Hermione's eyes twinkled as she leaned in and whispered, "They might keep us from having to break into Snape's private stores."   
  
Harry grinned, shaking his head at his friend. "Hermione Granger! Were you suggesting breaking school rules? What happened to Miss Can't Do Wrong?"  
  
"Miss Can't Do Wrong? I was never that! It's not like we haven't broken those rules before, on several occasions." Hermione grinned. She really hadn't changed much but her outward appearance made people believe she was a different person. She had attracted a lot of rather unwanted attention from the party guests at first. The boys stared openly and the girls had to ask her about her hair and her new belly button ring. Sure, she had adopted a few new ways, but wasn't that a part of growing up? Why should she be treated so differently?  
  
Harry shook his head at Hermione and examined the last two presents on the table. He reached for a simple red bag was taped shut with Spello Tape. A small card with messy writing was taped to the front. 'To: Harry, From: Neville' Harry looked to Neville and smiled before opening the bag. Peering into it, he was greeted by a familiar plant. "Oh, great…" said Harry, feigning excitement. "Mimbulus mimbletonia"  
  
Neville beamed. "I was able to get my plant to breed! It's rare that they will reproduce."  
  
"That's wonderful, Neville." Harry plastered a fake smile on his face. His mind quickly raced back to the first day of his fifth year when he had been covered in the plant's foul smelling Stinksap. "I think I'll keep it in the bag for now, to keep it safe."   
  
"Good idea, Harry. When you bring it to Hogwarts, I can help you take care of it! But for now, I put a care guide in the bag and some special plant food."  
  
Harry smiled sweetly and nodded. He was dreading taking the plant to Hogwarts with him. He was rather afraid the plant would die in his care before he even made it to Kings' Cross. He picked up the last present. It was the smallest by far and unmarked. By process of elimination, Harry assumed it was from Luna.   
  
"From you?" he asked the blond haired girl.   
  
A gentle smile found its way to her lips and she nodded ever so slightly.   
  
Harry unwrapped the small box. Inside was a tiny glass vial filled with a powdery substance hung from a simple silver chain. Harry examined it closely, running his hands over the smooth glass and letting the chain fall through his fingertips. Harry slipped the chain over his head and let the vial fall against his chest. He would never wear something like this before, but it felt different. There was a light power coming from it, and though Harry couldn't begin to explain it, it made him feel secure.   
  
"Luna, this is different," he said hoping to urge and explanation from her.   
  
"My Father and I were invited by some wonderful people to join their Midsummer Eve celebration. We gathered the herbs mistletoe, vervain, St. John's Wort, heartsease, lavender, yarrow. burdock, thorn, and nettle. By gathering them on Midsummer Eve they were very potent. That night we feasted and danced around the Midsummer fire fueled by the herbs we had gathered. When the fire burned down, I collected some of the ashes. The ashes bring powers of protection, health and luck to the person who carries them." The room was silent as Luna's dreamy voice explained the experience.   
  
Harry was amazed. He had never been given something so special. He tucked the vial into his shirt and his eyes met Luna's green protuberant eyes. "Thank you."   
  
Slowly, people began to leave Harry's side as they drifted into groups. The need for entertainment was obvious. Tonks headed towards her TV to put in a movie, but was quickly stopped by Fred. He loudly said, "I have a better idea. What about spin the bottle?"   
  
This caught everyone's attention. After much pleading, Tonks agreed as long as word of the game never left the room. An empty Butterbeer bottle was collected and the hormonally driven teenagers crowded around a coffee table conjured up for the occasion by George.   
  
"I'll spin first," George offered.   
  
"George!" Tonks hollered. "You're supposed to be a chaperone! You can't join in!"   
  
"Of course I can join in. They need someone to set a good example." George shooed away Tonks and sent the bottle in a spin. It came to a halt in front of Alicia, who just happened to be sitting next to him. He leaned over and gave her a sloppy kiss before passing the bottle on to the next person.   
  
The game progressed with very little excitement. After several awkward kisses and pecks on the cheek, Fred called over Tonks. Pushing the bottle towards her, he said, "Why don't you take a spin?"   
  
Blushing, Tonks shook her head no.  
  
"Come on, Tonks." Fred taunted. :I know spin the bottle was your favorite game back at Hogwarts. You need to show them how it's really played."   
  
"No, I really can't. Molly would kill me."   
  
"What my Mum doesn't know can't hurt her. No one here is going to tell her, right?" Fred let his eyes travel over the rest of the guests at the party. They all nodded in agreement.   
  
"Well, I guess one spin can't hurt." She took the bottle and gave it a casual spin. It spun several circles before coming to a slow halt in front of Harry.   
  
Several of the partygoers cheered as Tonks got up from her place on the floor. Fred quickly turned to his twin. "She always had a weakness for snogging."   
  
Tonks slowly approached Harry, a small grin playing across her lips. She bent over the seated boy and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. She turned to Fred, "Happy?"  
  
Fred shook his head. "I've gotten better kisses off you! Show him how the game is played!"  
  
"That's the only kind of kiss anyone is going to get from me tonight." Tonks flounced towards the kitchen when she heard Fred snort. "Pansy."  
  
She quickly crossed towards Harry. Grabbing him by his shirt collar, she pulled him up off the floor. Harry's eyes widened in surprise as Tonks hastily pressed her lips against his, pulling him into a deep kiss. Harry was unsure what to do in the situation at hand, so he did what any adolescent boy would do. He tried to the best of his ability to return the kiss.  
  
Tonks pulled away with a grin. "Care to call me a pansy again?"  
  
"Only if you do to me what you did to Harry." Fred taunted.   
  
"In your dreams, Fred. I'm never playing Spin the Bottle with you again!"  
  
"You said that last time we played!"   
  
"You know my weaknesses!" Tonks pouted. She turned from Fred and quickly   
  
confiscated the bottle. "We're going to watch a muggle movie until everyone leaves," she informed the crowd. She considered a movie to be the safest route to take.   
  
Tonks began to tinker with her VCR, setting it up to play a movie. Most of the guests watched on, intrigued by the muggle device. Many of them were pure-blooded wizards and had never seen a movie. Harry, however, was left standing slightly dazed with a grin on his face. He replayed the kiss in his mind and thought to himself, "I never got tongue from Cho."   
  
Tonks had gotten everyone settled in the dim room on beanbag chairs and had passed out popcorn with only one minor spilling incident. Sitting on the kitchen side of the bar, she laid her head against the cold countertop. Entertaining teenagers and keeping an adult demeanor was difficult, especially when there were Weasley twins involved.   
  
Behind her the refrigerator opened. She looked up to find Harry grabbing a drink. Her eyes lit up and she quickly motioned for Harry to follow her. Opening a door off to the side, she quickly pushed Harry in her bedroom and shut the door before turning on the light.   
  
"Don't mind the mess," she said to him. Noticing that her bedroom was a bit worse then she thought she had left it, she grimaced. "I just have a special present for you and I don't want anyone else to know about it."   
  
"Remember when we went shopping and the conversation on the way to the bus stop?" She pulled a small bag off of her dresser and handed it to Harry. "You were complaining because I had seen yours and you hadn't seen mine… I did wash them!"  
  
Harry pulled a small pink flimsy piece of fabric from the bag while trying to make sense of what Tonks was saying. He held out the piece of cloth when he realized what it was, a thong. His jaw dropped and his pulse quickened.   
  
"I uh, I didn't mean I really wanted to see them…" Harry stuttered.   
  
Tonks face showed a slight hint of embarrassment, but only slight. "Hey, you said it was unfair. I made it fair. Now, how about we go join the party?"   
  
Harry quickly stuffed the panties into his pocket and followed Tonks out of the room. He took a seat next to her at the bar.   
  
George had noticed the two missing and came over.   
  
"Where were you two?" he asked. His eyes glinted with mischief.  
  
Harry was rendered speechless and a shade of crimson as his mind wander to the present in his pocket. Tonks however spoke up. "I was just showing Harry some of the weaponry Aurors use for wandless battle."  
  
George looked from Tonks to Harry and snorted. Instead of saying something he walked away with a smirk on his face and plopped down in front of the television.   
  
The party slowly began to break up until only Fred, George, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and Tonks remained. Hermione who had her stuff brought to Grimmauld place earlier that day was to stay with them for the rest of the summer.   
  
A/N Wooo! My poor beta was ill but, voila! The edited version. *snoogles her thank you*  
  
Incase anyone wanted to know I got all my info about the Midsummer celebration from a The Witches' Voice (http://www.witchvox.com/)   
  
I also suspect I am going to get some comments about what I did with Hermione. I know that this is out of character for how JKR presents her, but I want to try and make a couple of characters more real. I want to have a little bit of fun. J   
  
I do really appreciate reviews, good and bad. I can't get better unless I know what I'm doing wrong. 


	10. Chapter 10

A man with light chestnut hair, which despite his young age, had began to speckle with gray and sparkling light blue eyes peered through the bedroom door at the raven haired boy sleeping peacefully under a worn red comforter. The boys face was smushed against his pillow; he groaned, mumbling something about a thong before rolling onto his back.   
  
The man watching saw this as a moment to strike—he slid through the door carrying the heavy cauldron, a smile playing across the man's lips. Standing above the bed, he slowly raised the cauldron over the sleeping boy. The man held his breath and quickly tipped it, allowing the contents to cascade down onto the boy.   
  
The boy jumped up with a scream, knocking down the man as he jumped away from his sopping bed.   
  
"What the hell?" the boy hollered, shaking the liquid from his hair and wiping his eyes. He fumbled to the nightstand at the side of his bed and put on his glasses.   
  
"Remus?" he asked incredulously, "That was you?"   
  
The man laughed heartily. "When I was your age, I dumped much worse things on your father and Sirius."  
  
The two heard a rushing of feet against the hardwood floors as several Weasleys and Hermione burst in, brandishing their wands. Aunt Petunia stood a few steps behind them.   
  
"What was that scream?" Mrs. Weasley asked, examining the werewolf and the soaking wet boy.   
  
"It was nothing Molly," said Remus from the hardwood floor, a stupid grin spread across his lips. "Harry was just a bit surprised by my methods of waking him."   
  
"Remus, your smiling. I haven't seen that in awhile." Molly said. Her defensive stance quickly softened into her normal motherly state.   
  
"Yes, yes I'm smiling now shoo! Me and Harry have to plot mischief… erm activities for today." Remus said from his spot on the floor.  
  
Mrs. Weasley eyed the man, who still remained on the floor. "What exactly are you planning?"  
  
"I was just going to take him to Diagon Alley to get his school supplies." He smiled sweetly at Molly, knowing she would believe him.   
  
"I was going to head to Diagon Alley tomorrow to pick up school supplies for Ron and Ginny. If you make a list, I would be glad to pick up anything Harry needed," Molly offered.  
  
"No, no Molly," blurted Remus. "Wouldn't want you to throw out your back carrying all of those extra books. Plus, Harry really needs to go and get measured for school robes. It's best he was there to do that."  
  
"Remus! I have had up to five kids enrolled in Hogwarts at a time. I think an extra set of books wouldn't bog me down to much. If you'd like, I can easily take Harry's measurements here instead of making him go out," Molly argued.  
  
Remus quickly racked his brain for an excuse to get Harry out of the house. "I promised Harry I would take him out for ice cream! He was deprived of sweets when he was with the Dursleys and I thought it would be a nice treat… to reward his hard work and getting such high grades on his O.W.L.S. It would also be a nice retreat after… You know… Sirius." Remus lowered his head slightly as he mentioned the name.  
  
Molly's eagerness dissipated. She smiled softly back at Remus. "I'll go make you two a quick breakfast while you make your plans."   
  
Mrs. Weasley shut the door, leaving Harry drenched and Remus smirking on the floor.   
  
"We aren't really going to Diagon Alley, are we?" asked Harry.  
  
"We will, eventually. I have to give you your birthday present first."   
  
"But you already gave me a present," Harry said, a bit confused.  
  
"Did you really think that I would just give you a lousy book on hexes and curses for your sixteenth birthday?" Remus' eyes lit up as he talked. He obviously had something special planned.  
  
"Well I just assumed…" Harry muttered.   
  
"Now get dressed in something comfortable and meet me downstairs. We'll get something to eat and apperate out. Just make sure you don't mention detours from Diagon Alley to anyone."  
  
They apparated into a clearing in a small wooded area. A smile spread across Remus' face. "Nothing's changed," he said, heading towards the wooded area.  
  
Harry looked around him taking in the scenery. It wasn't anything spectacular but Remus seemed excited. He began to follow Remus into the wooded area. "Remus, where are we?" he asked.  
  
"You'll see in a moment." The grin hadn't left the Werewolf's face. He led them down an overgrown path that looked as though it hadn't been used in years.   
  
Soon the path broke, leading them out of the woods. Harry found himself standing in a well-kept yard, lined by the woods they had just exited. In the distance, a large mansion stood. Harry stood a moment taking in the scene behind him Remus announced, "Welcome to the Potter Residence of Godric's Hollow."  
  
Harry spun quickly to face Remus. "Potter Residence? I thought that was destroyed when Voldemort killed my parents?"  
  
The excited glint in Remus' eyes dimmed with the mention of the death of two of his best friends. "Your parents lived in Godric's Hollow, but not here. This is where your father grew up, but he and Lily decided to raise you elsewhere." A sad smile spread across his face as he remembered his friend.   
  
"James was so afraid he would lose you here. He of course knew all the mansion's secrets, he spent hours exploring as a child and as the Maurders we also spent hours finding places to hide and, well do things you'll never be permitted to do. But James was so afraid he'd somehow lose you in this place. He had wanted to start his family in a cozy spot with no secrets. James had kept so many secrets from his parents; they loved him, but at times were rather naive as to what their son was actually up to. He wanted that to be different with you, so they moved into a nice sized cottage on the other side of Godric's Hollow. That's where Voldemort attacked."   
  
Harry solemnly nodded taking in the new information. No one had bothered to tell him anything of his intimate past. No one cared about much more than the fact he was the 'Boy Who Lived'. They hadn't cared that his family died the night he survived. They didn't care that he knew nothing of who he really was.   
  
"So why are we here?" Harry asked, a bit curious that after all these years someone would share something like this with him.  
  
"There's this place that we use to always come to. I wanted to take you there," Remus said as they walked along the forest's edge towards a small shed Harry hadn't noticed before.   
  
"During the summers, we would disappear out here. Sometimes even during the school year. Some weekends we would risk disappearing for the day and fly out here on brooms. It was risky, but we were young and stupid. Even after we left Hogwarts, we would come out here to get away; it was just our little hiding place."   
  
Remus stopped at the shed and reached for the doorknob. The knob let out an obnoxious chuckle when he tried to open it. "Dammit," Remus muttered. "Forgot we put a password on this." He tapped the door with his wand and said firmly, "Mr. Moony requests permission to enter."   
  
"Mr. Moony is granted permission to enter," the door said, swinging open.   
  
Remus grabbed the opened door and partially closed it. He tapped his wand against it again. "Mr. Moony gives Harry Potter full entry to the Marauder Hideaway upon identification. He is also permitted to give temporary admittance to no more than two friends at a time as long as he doesn't skip class to come here."   
  
Opening the door again, Remus stepped into the shed. Harry remained standing outside, his eyes wide with shock. An arm reached out and grabbed Harry by the collar of his shirt and pulled him in. The door swung shut behind him.   
  
With a muttered luminos, the entire shed lit up. It was much bigger than it had looked from the outside, sporting several couches and remnants of the teenagers who use to sneak away to it. The wooden walls were covered with provocative photos of witches sitting scantly clad on broomsticks, waving and winking to anyone who passed. There were several empty fire whiskey and butterbeer bottles laying about. They had to have been twenty years old.  
  
"It's the same as I remember it," Remus said looking around. "Harry, welcome to the Marauder Hideaway. This is where the Marauders went when they needed to escape life. It's now yours to use."  
  
"Like Dumbledore would let his precious weapon leave school grounds unattended," Harry's voice rose, visibly angry. He quickly caught himself and his voice softened to almost a whisper. "I'm sorry. I appreciate it, but it's not worth it. I'm Dumbledore's prisoner."  
  
"Harry, we're working on Dumbledore. He wants to protect you, but I don't think he really knows how to do that." Remus sighed.   
  
He wasn't to sure how to approach the entire topic with Harry. Everything had been so conflict ridden since the Order reformed over a year ago. In the past there was order; everyone agreed with what had to be done. This time there was something that created quite a lot of conflict. That something was Harry. In the past, the members had had to do whatever necessary to defeat Voldemort. When the prophecy was made, the Order knew it was important to protect Harry and Neville. It soon became obvious that Voldemort was after the Potter family, and the Order swore to protect them. That oath stayed in place until Voldemort's fall. Even after his fall, Harry remained under the protection of Dumbledore, but something changed: Harry grew older. Harry had reached a point in life where it was time to take hold of his own destiny; he couldn't keep letting people control his life. Thus there were conflicts within the Order of the Phoenix.   
  
The Order was divided in halves--those who would permit Harry to join, and those who wanted Harry kept in the dark. In the end, Dumbledore had the most influence upon the Order, and Harry was left in the dark. The headmaster did lay down a promise to those who wished for Harry to join the order: he would slip Harry the information he needed. Obviously, Dumbledore told Harry nothing. It became apparent that the only useful information Harry knew was given to him the past summer when Sirius sat him down for a talk. Harry also knew tidbits from eavesdropping and from the Occlumency classes, but that was broken up and barely viable. He had no source of true information.   
  
The summer after Harry's fifth year, more members pushed to give Harry information. Remus held the same idea he always held: tell Harry enough to stay safe. He didn't need to know about the gruesome aspects, but let him know the dangers that he faced. Remus never wanted Harry to join the Order of the Phoenix and Sirius stood by him in that decision. No sixteen year old could handle some of the things Order members faced. Many had difficulties handling some of the things themselves.  
  
"I doubt anything would make me less than some weapon in this war. That's what he thinks I am. Muggle armies have big guns and tanks that they use against enemies. Wizards don't. They have Harry Fucking Potter." There was venom in Harry's voice as he spit out the last words.   
  
Remus fell back in his chair, taken aback. He couldn't imagine all Harry was going through. No one suspected that the boy felt he was no more than a tool in the war. "Harry," he said softly, reaching out and setting his hand on the boy's shoulder. "I'm sorry you feel like that; I should have realized. I haven't been around lately, I've been moping and ignoring others."   
  
The guilt for Sirius' death came rushing back to Harry. "You have a right to mope and be unhappy. You lost Sirius. Losing Sirius is enough to not even bother talking to me. If it weren't for me, Sirius wouldn't be dead."   
  
"Harry," Remus said harshly. "When Sirius entered the Ministry of Magic, he knew he was taking the risk of being killed. We all knew that. It was just a risk we had to take. It was our duty to keep you and your classmates safe."  
  
"That's what Tonks said. She told me that all Order members pledged to keep me safe," Harry growled. "Why me? Why couldn't it have been Neville, or someone else who could actually handle this!"  
  
"Harry, I don't think anyone could handle this. I know I couldn't." Remus moved to the couch Harry was seated. "No one envies you, Harry, but I wish I could take away the burden."  
  
"But you can't. I'm just alone in all of this." Harry grumbled, his anger slowly lifting.  
  
"Your not alone; we are trying to help. Trying to ease things for you, but we just don't know what to do." Remus patted Harry's shoulder "If you need anything just ask."   
  
Harry stared at the floor. "I've tried asking on occasion, but what am I told? 'No, Harry, it's too dangerous.' Do you think I enjoy being a prisoner in all of this?"   
  
"Haven't you noticed Dumbledore's been trying to help you out? Trying to give you freedom?" Remus asked. "There was the shopping trip with Tonks and then the birthday party Tonks threw you." He paused. "Actually, I think a lot of that stuff has to do with Tonks. She has been adamant about getting you away from the Dursley's and out like a somewhat normal teenager. She really has guts, approaching Dumbledore when many of us assumed he was set in his ways."   
  
Harry raised his eyes from the floor, unsure of what to say. Remus was right, but it still couldn't change everything that happened. It couldn't make up for it, either.  
  
Remus broke the silence. "I think I have convinced Dumbledore to let you come here on occasion. And if I haven't, you can just show up anyways."  
  
Harry's eyes widened with shock. "You mean you want me to run off? Put Dumbledore's little weapon in danger?"  
  
"Harry, you need to be a teenager. If you are held back and kept imprisoned, you're going to end up like Sirius: breaking out and doing something stupid. I think Dumbledore is finally realizing that," Remus said, slumping back onto the couch. "It's not like I'll be putting you into too much danger anyways. There are several charms and things I'll teach you once your back at Hogwarts. After that, your free to come here when you need. Just no drinking and flying or anything really stupid like that."  
  
Harry nodded recognizing the similarities between his situation and Sirius': both of them were Dumbledore's prisoners. Hopefully, the headmaster was learning from his mistakes. Suddenly, Harry froze as Remus' words registered in his head.   
  
"Teach me when I am back at Hogwarts? What will you be doing there? You'll have the chance to teach me charms?"  
  
Remus hesitated, searching for the right thing to say. "There has been talk of me helping out around Hogwarts a bit this year. Nothing official, though."   
  
"Teaching?" Harry asked, raising his eyebrow.  
  
"No, just helping." Remus said carefully. "Nothing is confirmed yet."  
  
Harry looked at the man suspiciously, not knowing whether to believe him. "Well, it would be nice to see you around more…" he trailed off.   
  
The two grew silent again. Harry began to look around the shed, his eyes scanning over everything. He was rather intrigued by the idea of escaping here. He was even more interested in the fact his father used to come to this spot. It was just another piece of his unknown past. Next to him sat Remus, fidgeting like a hyper three-year-old.   
  
"Harry, now for your birthday present," the man said, fumbling with something in his pocket.  
  
"What about the book? Access to Marauder Hideaway ?" Harry asked, surprised Remus had more for him.  
  
Remus nodded and pulled something out of his pocket and setting the object delicately on his palm, he showed it to Harry. "This was your father's. He gave it to me for safe keeping years ago. When it was made evident that Voldemort was after your family, he was afraid he would lose his life. He gave things to those he trusted to give to you as you grew older."   
  
Taking the ring gingerly in between his fingers, Harry inspected it. It was a beautifully cut ruby set in golden band. "Ohhh…" Harry breathed unable to form words. "I never expected to ever get something like this." Harry slipped on the ring and found that it fit perfectly.  
  
"Harry, it's really not from me…" Remus' voice was filled with emotion. "I was just the keeper. Kind of like Dumbledore held onto your invisibility cloak. It's really from James."   
  
"But you kept it safe for me. Thank you," Harry said.  
  
"It's the least I could have done for James. He would be so proud of you, Harry. You have grown up to be an exceptional young man." Remus ruffled the boys hair. "He would be very proud."   
  
"Thank you, Remus," Harry said again looking at the older man before pulling him into a hug.   
  
Remus patted the boy's back and noticed something glint from around the boy's neck. "Harry, you never seemed like the necklace type."   
  
"Oh, its just something I got from Luna. It's a bit odd really, but there's something about it that makes me want to wear it." Harry said, explaining the necklace around his neck.   
  
The werewolf told the vile into his hand carefully running his fingers over it. "I would wear this when possible Harry. There's a lot of magic in it. Luna gave you something truly special."  
  
Harry remained silent as he fingered the necklace. He carefully stuck it back in his shirt. Remus rose from the couch and dusted off his pants. "We better get to Diagon Alley and pick up your supplies and robes. Molly will throw a fit that we've been out too long."  
  
"I don't need robes, though I picked those up when I went out with Tonks," Harry said, grinning  
  
"Oh," Remus paled. "Maybe she'll forget we had to pick up robes."   
  
"It's Mrs. Weasley. She doesn't forget anything." Harry said smirking at Remus. "Your gonna be in trouble…"   
  
"I'll find some excuse, but we should also hurry so you can save Hermione from your cousin." A wide grin spread across Remus' face.  
  
"What did Dudley do to her?" Harry asked, growing defensive. "If he even touched her I'll hex him so hard Uncle Vernon will feel it!"   
  
"Nothing like that Harry, nothing at all," Remus said, chuckling at Harry's readiness to protect his friend. "He just came down to the table this morning, saw her sitting there, squeaked in surprise, and spent most of breakfast staring at her, drooling. I think it might be a good weight loss technique for him."   
  
Harry shook his head, trying to stifle his laughter. "We better hurry. Poor Hermione."  
  
----------------------------  
  
Authors Note:  
  
I am sooooo sorry for not getting this out sooner. I have had this HUGE mental block that hasn't been pleasant at all. Things got rough especially when it came to this chapter. I was having so many issues writing a slightly angsty Harry. I just don't feel like I have any talent with that.   
  
If anyone feels like talking fanfic or anything fun like that with me you can PM me on AIM at CasiListen or Yahoo on AngelofMusicc. I love talking fanfic. One of the girls who really pushed me to write this story and keep it up. She also helped me out so much moved a bit ago and hasn't had a lot of internet access. Since that my mind tends to get to mush and I can't figure out where I want to take things.   
  
On an end note thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed. It's just mind boggling that people actually like my story. It took a lot of convincing from my friend I mentioned above to actually post this story. Special thanks to Merry my beta.   
  
--casi 


	11. Chapter 11

The house was quiet, despite the amount of people in it. Tonight was the largest Order meeting held since Harry had arrived at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. There had been several small meetings in the past, but tonight was something big. Natually, Harry was locked out of the meeting, along with Hermoine, Ron, and Ginny. If you wanted to count Dudley, he was locked out as well: his mother was working. She had picked up a part-time job as a cashier in a local shop. The money wasn't bad--it would be enough for her and Dudley to live on once she found them a "more permanent residence."  
  
Harry flipped through his new Potion's text. Hermione was next to him, taking down notes from an even larger Arithmacy book. Next to the studious pair sat Ginny and Ron. Ginny was content reading through a muggle teen magazine her father had bought her. Ron, on the other hand, looked completely bored.  
  
"I can't believe they won't let us sit in on Order meetings AGAIN!" Ron burst out. He started longingly at the door to the kitchen from his place on the stairs.  
  
"Ron, I am sure they have a perfectly suitable reason for it, said Hermione. We are underage, after all. I am sure the Order members don't want to be held responsible for us. If anything were to happen as a result of us attending the meeting. It's a lawsuit waiting to happen," Hermione reasoned.  
  
"What about what happens from a direct result of us not attending the meetings?" Ron challenged.  
  
"What do you mean? Is there really any sort of direct danger we would befall from us not attending an Order of the Phoenix meeting?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well what about what happened last spring at the Ministry of Magic?" Ron said.  
  
Faces fell. Hermione turned red, ready to argue back, but was interrupted when a small whale sat down by her side.  
  
"What happened last spring?" Dudley asked, inviting himself into the conversation.  
  
Since Hermione had come to stay at Number Twelve, Dudley had lost a lot of his fear for wizards. In fact, he had begun to follow Hermione around like a lovesick puppy dog.  
  
Hermione, who is sometimes too nice for her own good, often complained behind Dudley's back, but was never outwardly cruel to the boy.  
  
"It's nothing you need to be concerned about," Hermione said abruptly. She was having difficulty trying not to be horribly rude, and yet not outwardly friendly either. She reasoned that Dudley would get the gist and hopefully leave.  
  
Hermione then quickly turned her attention to Ginny and the magazine redhead was scribbling in.  
  
"Ginny what are you writing?"  
  
"It's just a quiz: 'What is your kissing style?' So far, it's good." Ginny grinned and turned back to the quiz.  
  
Ron blushed furiously. He quickly grabbed the magazine from his little  
  
sister. "What are you reading?" he cried.  
  
"Give that back! It's just a magazine Dad bought me." Ginny struggled to retrieve the magazine.  
  
Ron quickly jumped up from the stairs still holding onto the magazine. He quickly moved out of his sister's reach and began paging through the magazine. "How to Find the Perfect Boyfriend. How to Look Hip for Less. Dad actually wasted money on this?"  
  
"It's informative for both of us!" Ginny argued. "Dad gets to look at all the muggle devices in the pictures, and I can learn how to look hip for less!"  
  
Ron raised his eyebrow at his little sister. "You call this crap informative? Quidditch Monthly is informative! This isn't"  
  
"Come on, Ron. You know you want to know your kissing style," a smug grin crossed Ginny's face. "Oh, wait. You have to have kissed someone to have a kissing style. Sorry big brother.",  
  
Hermione looked semi-shocked at Ginny's attack. Harry just snorted, swallowing a chuckle. Dudley, on the other hand wasn't phased at all. He was goggling at Hermione from his seat on the stairs.  
  
"I've never been kissed either," Dudley spoke up.  
  
Ron cocked his head and raised an eyebrow at Dudley. "Gee, I am surprised. Why do you think that is?" His voice held a hint of sarcasm.  
  
"Ron." Hermione warned slightly.  
  
Dudley was oblivious to Ron's sarcasm. "I'm not to sure. I think the girls are intimidated by my charm."  
  
Those sitting around Dudley hid laughter in snorts or by turning away, red- faced from holding back snickers.  
  
"Dudley," Harry spoke up. "Didn't your mum need help with something today?"  
  
"No, she's at work," was the reply. "Mum's always at work this time of the  
  
day, you should know that by now," Dudley said. "You never were very smart,  
  
were you?"  
  
"Oh." Harry was stumped. His attempts to ditch Dudley weren't working.  
  
Harry's friends looked up at the insult. Looks of shock covered their faces  
  
when Harry didn't bother fighting back.  
  
Hermione was the first to speak up. "Harry is one of the smartest wizards at Hogwarts. He makes top marks in Defense Against the Dark Arts." Although Hermione may have looked different, she was still stuck on academic achievements.  
  
"Yes, dear. Harry may have book smarts, but it's common sense, street smarts that really count." Dudley sat up a bit straighter, trying to look impressive. "I have loads of street smarts. I've had to save Harry from bullies on several occasions."  
  
Harry opened his mouth to retort, but was cut off by Hermione. "Dudley, if  
  
you ever call me dear again, I will do more than give you a tail. I'm good  
  
enough to turn you into a pig."  
  
Dudley's mouth fell open and he stared at Hermione.  
  
"Yes, Duddykins, I have heard about your little adventures with Hagrid's  
  
umbrella. I also know that you've done nothing in the past to help Harry.  
  
I'm quite sure the bullies he had to escape were you!"  
  
Dudley's face turned a deep shade of red and his mouth fell open. He sat in silence for a moment, his mouth rudely hanging open and his nose scrunched in confusion. Finally, finding the right words to say, "Harry lies!"  
  
"No, Harry doesn't lie." Hermione stood up her small frame towering over Dudley. "I would stop talking negatively about my friends, or I will be sure to turn you into a pig or something worse."  
  
Dudley looked up, his eyes widened with fear. Over the summer he had grown  
  
accustomed to seeing simple spells performed. The boy was far from  
  
comfortable with magic, but he was used to it. Of course, he hadn't been  
  
threatened before.  
  
Above him, Hermione pulled out her wand. Dudley searched the group's eyes,  
  
looking for help, but he was only met with the cold eyes of Harry and his  
  
friends.  
  
A door slammed shut, and the sound of something dragging soon followed. A voice from the entry way yelled out, "I'm late, if anyone cares!"  
  
Hermione quickly lowered her wand as Tonks' pink haired head appeared around the corner. Dudley quickly jumped up from his place on the stairs and scurried to his room.  
  
Tonks' was dragging a large trunk. She stopped and, looking at the teenagers' expressions, said "What did I miss?"  
  
"Nothing," Ron choked out. His face was rapidly turning red as he tried to play innocent.  
  
"Whenever a Weasley says 'nothing' and their face turns that color, you know they are lying. Come on, what happened?" Tonks' eyes searched the group of friends. "Lovers' quarrel between Hermione and her loverboy Dudley?"  
  
Surprise rippled through the friends. How did she know? Ginny spoke up. "You're kind of close."  
  
"Ha! I knew it! Drama ensues between a muggle and his beloved, only to find that she is a powerful witch. And so Hermione has left Dudley to cry himself to sleep in his room!" Tonks grinned, rambling off her imaginative theory.  
  
Another door clicked softly open and two eyes peered out. The voice of Mr. Weasley spoke up, "Tonks, your late. We need you in here."  
  
Tonks turned around and rolled her eyes at Harry. "They are always giving me crap about being late." She grabbed one end of her trunk and pulled it into  
  
the kitchen.  
  
"Dinner!" Mrs. Wealsey's voice drifted through the large house.  
  
There was a scrambling for seats, and Harry found himself seated at the table between Tonks and a new Order member wasn't familiar with. The man was tall with long graying hair. Nothing about him was neat or prim, but he wasn't anything like Mundungus Fletcher either. This man actually looked (and smelled) as though he knew about soap. The man was dressed oddly, too. His clothing reminded Harry of some pictures he had seen in a text book, though he couldn't quite put his finger on what the pictures were about.  
  
The man noticed Harry's staring and smiled. He said in an American accent, "You must be Harry, the one I hear so much about. I am Maurice Egbert. But you can call me Maury."  
  
Tonks, who was sitting nearby, burst in. "He's kind of like me with my. other name. Although, you're less likely to get backhanded if you call him Maurice."  
  
"Tonks," said Maury. "You know I have never backhanded anyone. The just isn't cool."  
  
"Yes, yes Mr. Peacemaker. No violence. Even though the Ministry of Magic has trained me to kill a man several different ways."  
  
"Tonks, dear, you know you really don't want me to get into how you have turned yourself into a pawn for the government," Maurice said scoldingly.  
  
"Yes, yes. I don't want you to go there. I don't want to have to 'accidentally' hurt you." The two stared each other down before slowly breaking into smiles.  
  
"Maury is our ride to the train station tomorrow," Tonks informed Harry.  
  
Harry nodded. "How are we getting to Kings' Cross this year?"  
  
"The Shagging Van," Maurice said.  
  
Harry's eyes grew wide in confusion. "Shagging Van?"  
  
"Yeah, my van it was originally called the Sex Machine, but someone told me it didn't quite work. If I wanted to fit in I needed some shagging," Maury explained.  
  
"Oh," Harry said, unsure of how he was suppose to reply. He turned his attention to his plate.  
  
Farther down the table sat Dudley, his eyes nervously wandering from every witch and wizard at the table. Every time his hand went from his plate to his mouth it shook, spilling his food onto the plate.  
  
Leaning towards Harry Tonks whispered, "That little lovers quarrel really got your cousin shook up, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, he's really intimidated by the whole transfiguring him into another animal thing. Plus, have you ever seen Hermione mad? She's left bruises on Malfoy!" Harry whispered back.  
  
"Malfoy? Lucius? She left him bruised? When?" Tonks asked astonished.  
  
"Errr.. No. Draco. He called her a mudblood." Harry said giving Tonks an odd look.  
  
"Oh, a girl can dream can't she?" Tonks said looking a little sheepish.  
  
Authors Note: Guess who? It's me again. This little annoying thing called summer cram courses kind of set back this chapter. Needless to say by the time I was done with my cram composition course I had absolutely no desire to ever look at my word processor again. It was really kind of sad. But I am back in the mood again. I have tons of idea where this chapter will be going within the next several chapters. I promise you all that I am going to start establishing Harry/Tonks romantically soon.  
  
Also look for several other fics coming out from me soon. I currently have a one shot Harry/Ginny and a one shot challenged Harry/Tonks in the works.  
  
I have to send out a couple of thanks yous right now. To my beta Merry, she is absolutely amazing. Thanks so much for sticking me out.  
  
Thanks to my Adah, my number one inspiration, it's really you who pushes me to write.  
  
Thanks to anyone who has reviewed or messaged me. Your words of encouragement and criticism really help me. I always want to know what your liking and what your hating, it will only make me a better writer. 


End file.
